Reinako
by ReiHinoFan
Summary: Just a few one-shots I write up when I'm stuck. All are Reinako, some are song-fics, others are one-shots. Hope you enjoy!
1. A Hero Of War

A Hero of War

Aino Minako walked back to her hotel room after her final concert of her tour. Tomorrow she would be on a plane back to Tokyo to see her old friends again. How long had it been? Five, six months since the last time she saw her friends and Rei, She missed Rei the most, and what hurt her was that she never got to tell Rei how she felt about her before she left, but now she was ready. She looked at her nightstand where she kept two pictures, a group picture of everyone including the outers, and a picture of her and Rei. Minako lifted the picture and smiled.

"I can't wait to get back." Minako stated to no one in particular as she stared at the picture. It was one of her and Rei sitting next to each other in Minako's apartment. Rei had been reading a manga, so her thin black reading glasses were on and the manga was still in her right hand. Minako's own right arm was threaded through Rei's left, and her left was the one holding the camera to take the picture.

***

When Minako stepped out of her car, an "arrest me orange" color as Rei called it Honda, she walked up the steps of the shrine to see the others waiting for her with a large "Welcome Home" banner across the porch of the shrine.

"Minako-chan, WELCOME HOME!" Usagi was the first to hug Minako, followed by Mako who ruffled my hair as soon as she can in reaching distance.

"Nice to see you again." Mako said and smiled coyly as Minako pouted at the fact that Mako had just messed up her hair. Ami and Mamoru followed with Luna and Artemis at their heels. After everyone got their hug Minako pulled back and looked around.

"Where's Rei-chan, isn't she here?" Minako asked as she got grave looks from the other scouts.

"Didn't you get our letter?" Ami asked. "Rei was drafted."

"Drafted for what?!"

"The army, you have heard of the terrorist attack on Kyoto right?" Mako asked.

"Yes, I heard about it, it was supposed to be one Tokyo right?" Minako asked as the others nodded.

"Rei did enlist in the military as soon as she turned 18 remember, you said you'd never have the guts to do that. Well, the army recruited a ton of young soldiers, Rei included." Ami explained as Minako's face paled before ripping out her cell.

"If my manager had anything to do with me not knowing about this, I'll kill him." Minako heard the familiar male voice on the other line.

"Yes, Aino-chan,"

"Don't 'Aino-chan' me you bastard! Did you get a letter from my friends that you failed to give me?" Minako was angry and the others were shocked to see her be so quick to take it out on someone else.

"Oh, the one about Hino-san being recruited? I meant to talk to you about that,"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! How dare you interfere with my mail! More importantly not tell me something that important."

"If you knew," Her manager paused, "You wouldn't have performed."

"DAMN STRAIGHT and now you lost a client, your fired, rot in hell." Minako hung up and looked at the others.

"Minako, you just gave up your next tour, in fact, you can no longer tour until you get a new manager." Usagi stated as she looked at her close-to-be twin.

"I came here because I wanted to tell Rei how I feel, I don't leave until I do." Minako stated as Mako smiled.

"She's been at war for four months; they should be bringing her home soon. She's too young to die out there and they know it." Ami insisted.

Three months since that day and Rei still hasn't returned. Minako had stayed at the shrine where Rei's grandfather welcomed her with open arms. He, too, missed his granddaughter and wanted her home safely.

"I already buried a child and I never want to do it again." Rei's Grandfather had told Minako one night. That's when Minako learned about Rei's mom and how she died. Minako would looked through the picture albums and see picture of Rei's mom, whom Rei had inherited all her looks from, except her hair, which was straight like her father's, but the same black as her mother's.

Today, Rei's grandfather had gotten a letter from the military. Everyone rushed over to see what was going on, and now they sat at the table, watching as Rei's grandfather passes it off to Minako.

"My eyes are failing me, how about you give us the news?" He suggested as Minako picked up the envelope and took out the official looking white sheet of paper.

"Dear Hino-san, we are pleased to inform you that your granddaughter, Hino Rei, is expected to be sent home. We must inform you this is because of injury that affects your granddaughter's ability to fight in the army any longer. The date of the drop off is listed below with more information. We were very much honored to have your granddaughter fight with us for the better of our country." Minako paused and looked up, "And than it just goes on about how well she fought."

"Out on injury, what kind of injury do you think she got?" Mako asked.

"It can be a variety of things, from paralysis to damage done to the inner organs, to being shot." Ami explained before noticing Minako had gone while. "We'll just have to wait and see."

A week later, Rei and two hundred other expected fallen soldiers were being flown home. The landing sight was packed with people who were both happy and sad about their loved ones coming home. Happy because they were home, but sad because they were hurt. The two army jets landed a hundred feet away from the crowd and started unloading the equally excited soldiers. Minako pushed ahead of everyone else to find Rei and bring her back to where the others were waiting. Many people were hugging and crying with joy at seeing their loved ones again. Minako bumped into someone as she tried to cut through the crowd.

"I'm sorry," A gentleman's voice said. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes," Minako said looking up at the man. He must have been in his thirties, his hair was black and his eyes were bright green. He had his arm in a sling and had scars all over his face. "I'm looking for Hino Rei."

"Rei-chan," The soldier said with recognizing, "She was helping Ken-kun with his things, poor little guy's in a wheelchair."

"Oh," Minako said, "Did you know where she is?"

"Don't quote me, but I think she's over that way," The man pointed with his good arm to the left half of the group.

"Thank you," Minako continued cutting through the crowed looking for Rei.

"Minako-chan," Minako turned to see Rei standing behind her. She looked different, Minako noticed. Her hair was still long like it was when they last met, but her skin was slightly tanned, like Minako's, and wearing her traditional army clothing like the other soldiers. But Minako couldn't help but notice that she had lost weight, not in a bad way, but in a way that made her look leaner, even showed off some more muscle than she had the last time they saw each other. Minako also noticed the scar over Rei's left eye, as well as the scars down her arms.

"Rei-chan," At the sound of her name, Rei embraced Minako in a tight hug. This surprised Minako, but she didn't protest to having the opportunity to be in the miko's arms. Minako rested her chin on Rei's shoulder to come to another conclusion; Rei was now two inches taller than her. "Glad to be home, Reiko?"

"You have no idea." Rei replied as Minako felt Rei's weight shift against her, indicating that the miko was tired.

"Hey, hey, you have to give everyone hugs first, than after we get to the shrine you can rest." Minako teased tracing random shapes on the miko's arm. The miko grumbled an Ok before Minako led her to the others.

After a day of being hugged and jumped on, Rei was glad to be home with her grandfather again. She also learned that Minako was staying with them. Rei walked up to her room to unpack the few things she took with her. It was nice to be back in her own room after eight months of travel and war. Rei sat on the bed and took of the first camo shirt, leaving her in her black T-shirt the hugged her body and her camo pants. Rei turned to notice the brown bear sitting on her bed, raising an eyebrow knowing well it wasn't hers.

"Sorry," Minako said as she picked up the bear. "I didn't mean to leave him in here, but when cleaning out my stuff I guess I forgot about him."

"You've been staying in my room?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, it was familiar and-" Minako trailed off, it was true she stayed here because it reminded her of Rei. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rei replied, playing with the dog tag that hung around her neck. Minako sat next to Rei as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Is it really like that? I mean is being in war like what you see in movies?" Minako asked as Rei turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Like those battle scenes in war movies like Saving Private Ryan and Wind Talkers."

"I didn't know you watched war movies." Rei commented as Minako shrugged.

"I had free time, so I watched the old war movies you kept in the closet." Minako explained as Rei leaned back, laying on the bed and giving Minako a better view of her body, causing Minako to blush and look away.

"Yeah, it's really like that. More so in Wind Talkers," Rei stated, "I'll never get those images out of my head."

"I'm sorry," Minako lay next to Rei on the bed.

"I knew what I was getting myself into." Rei explained, "I wanted to fight."

"Why were you sent home?" Minako had been wondering that for a while. Rei had all her limbs and wasn't paralyzed, so why was she sent home?

"My eye," Rei's hand went to the scar on her left eye. "The damage done to my eye affected my sight."

"So, you couldn't see me is I came up behind you on your left?" Minako asked.

"Right, I also can't see well out of that eye now, so I have to rely on my other senses, which could be fatal in war, so they sent me home." Rei looked up at Minako. "Now I know how Hatori feels."

Minako sighed, Rei relating her eye to a character in Fruits Basket was a tactic she used to get Minako to stop worrying so much about her.

"Funny, I also thought you were more like Hatsuharu." Minako commented.

"Really, Usagi said Kyo,"

"Well, yeah, Kyo when you were younger maybe. But now you have two personalities like Hatsuharu. You can be nice and sweet, but when you get angry, you really get angry." Minako stated as they laughed together. "Besides," Minako looked over at Rei, "I like Hatsuharu better."

Minako scooted closed to Rei until she could rest her head on Rei's shoulder.

"Mi-chan,"

"I wanted to tell you something for a long time." Minako whispered. "I really like you Reiko."

"Funny," Rei chuckled and Minako sat up looking down at the miko in horror. "I don't like you….I think I love you."

"Don't do that!" Minako punched the miko in the arm. "I tell you I really like you and you scare me like that?!" Minako punched Rei in the arm again.

"Ow, normally when someone tells someone else they love them, they don't normally punch them in the arm." Rei stated.

"I know, it's more like," Minako trailed off leaning down to kiss the miko. Rei responded by wrapping her arms around Minako's waist, pulling her down on top of her. Minako felt Rei's tongue begging for entrance and immediately opened her mouth, allowing the miko to take control. Rei sat up, causing Minako to sit on her lap while Minako's hands ran through the miko's hair. They pulled away when the need for air became too great and looked at each other.

"That," Minako finished as Rei kissed her forehead. Minako smiled and tucked her head under Rei's chin, resting one of her hands on her collar bone and the other on the back of her neck.

"I missed you too much." Rei murmured Minako ran her hand that was on the miko's collar bone down her arm, letting it rest on Rei's elbow.

"I'll make you pay for that tonight." Minako stated smirking as Rei's face reddened.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Rei asked as she felt the hand that had been on her elbow raise and rest on her chest. Rei's face darkened a few shades as Minako moved closer so her nose was touching her own.

"It means _Reiko_," Minako kissed the corner of Rei's mouth, "I'm gonna lock you in this room and we'll go at it until your making noises only dogs can hear."

"And you decided this when?" Rei asked as Minako smiled.

"When I rented the movie." Minako said as Rei gave her a confused look.

"Wait, what do you mean..?"

"I rented Marley and Me! I hear the ending makes you cry." Minako gave a goofy grin.

"Is that what you meant my 'making noises only dogs could hear'?"

"Well, you never sob, you whimper." Minako stated mater-of-factly. "Why what did _you_ think I meant?"

"Um," Rei turned red, "well,"

"Of course," Minako smirked as she started tracing random shapes on Rei's chest, "If you want to, we can have some fun after the movie. You know what they say; a little sweat never hurt anybody."

**LOL the ending was a little iffy, but I think the rest went well. **

**PLEASE R&R**

**Sorry I didn't have this one edited, my e-mail wasn't working right and I REALLY wanted to post this.**


	2. Angel Of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

Dark violet eyes looked out of the window of the Crown. It was pouring rain but that didn't stop the lively conversation around her. Mako looked over at the depressed girl next to her before turning to Ami, who held the same worried look. They then looked at Usagi and Mamoru who had just announced that they were going to be married. Usagi was going on about how excited she was about the wedding while Minako listened, occasionally looking back at the depressed miko who sat across from her. Rei had been like this for almost a month now and everyone was worried. Even Motoki could tell she wasn't herself.

"Rei-chan," Usagi temped in her normally happy voice. She frowned when the miko failed to respond to her own name. Her eyes held the normal lifeless look that had everyone worried. Ami had stated it was natural for someone who was going through a tough time to daydream as a way to get away.

"Hey," Mako called while tapping the miko's shoulder. Rei turned and looked at Mako, who pointed to Usagi, "You're being called."

"Rei-chan, aren't you happy for Mamo-chan and I?" Usagi asked. Rei forced a smile.

"Of course I'm happy for you." Rei stated before going back to her original position, staring out the window. Mamoru frowned and called to Motoki to bring them another round of drinks. Motoki walked over and placed the tray of drinks on their table.

"Keep ordering rounds and I'm going to half to cut you off." Motoki joked before looking over at Rei. "You're sure that's normal?"

"Yes, people normally try to get away through daydreaming." Ami explained as Motoki sighed.

"I've tried to get her to laugh a hundred times; I even dumped a chocolate milkshake on my head! She hasn't laughed at any of my jokes and she hasn't threatened to drown me with Pepsi." Motoki shook his head. "I can't even get her to smile."

"Thank you for trying," Usagi said, "You're normally so good at making everyone laugh."

"You sure she can't hear us?"

"Selective hearing, Rei had that ability before becoming depressed." Ami stated, "She's in her own little world."

"I feel bad for her, hearing her father was getting married might have shocked her." Minako stated watching Rei. "But I never thought she would be this upset. There must be a reason behind it."

_Rei's thoughts_

_Ten-year old Hino Rei looked out the window of the hospital._

"_Look, you can see the baseball diamond from here." Rei looked over to the black haired boy sitting on the bed._

"_Someday, I'm going to be playing." The boy said as he walked up to Rei._

"_Aniki, when are you coming home?" Rei asked as the black haired boy shook his head._

"_Papa said I had to go though some more tests and operations until I would be well." The boy said. "But that's why you're here, little sis, you can help me get better."_

"Hey Rei-chan, come on." Minako pulled Rei to her feet and out of the crown with the rest of the girls.

"Where are we going?" Rei asked.

"We're going to see a movie," Minako explained, "While Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan plan wedding stuff."

They headed to the theater and got tickets for "Taken" and took their seats in the back. Ami and Mako were to Minako's left while Rei sat to her right.

"_Hino-san, your son is going to need a bone marrow transplant, do you have a donor?" The doctor asked. _

"_My daughter is willing to do it."_

"_It will be a painful procedure." The doctor warned._

"_She can handle it."_

Rei felt something cold jabbing at her arm before turned to Minako. Using the light from the screen, Rei could just barely make out the cup that was being presented to her.

"What's this?" Rei asked in a whisper.

"Pepsi, you didn't drink anything at the Crown, at least drink this." Minako answered keeping her voice low.

"I'm not thirsty." A lie for her mouth and throat were in fact dry. But she didn't feel like doing anything about it.

"Please, you need to drink something or you'll pass out." Minako felt Rei take the cup from her and smiled before looking back at the screen. Rei took a swing of the Pepsi; it felt good to have something in her system. She hadn't been eating well since she heard of her father's marriage. Before she knew it, the cup was empty. Rei set it on the floor before going back into her trance.

"_Daddy, it hurts," Rei stated, but her father didn't seem so worried about her pain._

"_This is for Ryo; do you want him to die?" Her father asked in a stern voice._

"_No, I don't want him to die. He wants to live." Rei said with tears in her eyes._

"_Than give him whatever he needs, that's what you're here for."_

"_Daddy,"_

"_What?"_

"_Will Ryo be OK?" Rei asked when the bone marrow transplant was complete._

"_Of course he will, as long as you're still alive to help him."_

Rei felt Minako grab her hand and looked up to see why she had. Minako turned to her and blushed; glad the dim light would keep Rei from noticing.

"Sorry," Minako stated as removed her hand. "You're cold,"

"Hmm?"

"Your hand's cold, are you feeling OK?" Minako asked. "It's fairly warm in here."

"I'm fine." Yet another lie.

"_Hino-san, your son will need a heart transplant, his heart's failing him." The doctor stated. "He doesn't have much longer."_

"_My daughter can,"_

"_Hino-san, your daughter won't survive the surgery." The doctor interrupted. "It could save Ryo, but kill your daughter."_

"_It can't be helped; Ryo is to be my future heir. I cannot lose him; therefore, I must do all I can to save him."_

"_Your daughter will die," The doctor stated. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

"_Very much so, Ryo will understand." Just like that the politician walked in to his son's room._

"_Am I going to die papa?" The thirteen year old Ryo asked._

"_No, Rei can provide you with a new heart for the surgery."_

"_But she'll die!"_

"_We all have to make sacrifices." With that he left his son to ponder that. Ryo frowned and got out of bed, he snuck out the door and down the hallway only to bump into a now twelve year old Rei._

"_Where are you going?" _

"_The bathroom, look, you can't help me now. No matter what father says, you will die if you help me any farther." Ryo said looking down at his little sister._

"_But than you'll die, and it'll be my entire fault that you died." Rei looked at the ground._

"_I lived my whole life in the hospital; I don't want you to go through the same thing." Ryo smiled sadly. "I love you, sis, I want you to know that."_

"_I love you too, Aniki."_

Sick wasn't the word that described how she felt. Rei shifted to stand up.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked.

"I need to move, my legs are killing me." Rei lied before getting up and walking out of the theater, jogging to the bathroom. The bathroom was empty, lucky for her; she really didn't want to explain why she ran into the bathroom and into the stall just for her stomach to reject everything she had eaten that day. Rei coughed horribly before walking back out of the stall, hearing the automatic flush kick in. She washed the horrible taste of vomit out of her mouth before leaning on the counter. Saying she felt horrible was an understatement. She could barely keep anything down with the horrible visions of the past haunting her. Looking at her reflection, she was pale and she looked a mess.

"Rei-chan, are you alright?" She knew the voice to be Minako's. The blonde stood in the doorway looking at her friend with worry. There we no use lying, no use pretending.

"No," Was the hoarse response, her voice cracked. She might have thrown up again if there was anything left in her stomach. The blonde was immediately at her side, rubbing her back and trying to console her.

"You have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you." Minako stated softly before her communicator beeped.

"Minako, head to the park, there's a monster and we need your help." Jupiter yelled into the communicator.

"We'll be there, hang on!" Minako stated before pulling Rei by the arm toward the park.

As they reached the park the monster they were fighting turned out to be a demon like monster with dragon like feet, knight's armor, and a reptile-like head. The demon wields an ax with one hand and a shield in another.

"Transform now!" Artemis called as Rei and Minako came close.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP"

Rei's expression turned to horror. Venus stood next to her, but she herself had failed to transform.

"Rei, get down!" Venus called pushing Rei into the grass as lighting clashed overhead.

"Why can't I transform?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, maybe because of some kind of inner conflict." Artemis stated as Venus ran to help the others.

"_Ryo," Rei murmured as they lowered the casket in the ground. Ryo had hidden on the hospital roof so they couldn't start the procedure, until it was too late. Ryo died to save Rei's life, so Rei could live on._

"_You failed," Her father murmured, "You were supposed to help him."_

"_I want to live with grandfather," Rei started, "Please,"_

"_I want you to pack and leave; I don't care where you go. I'll arrange for your grandfather to pick you up."_

Useless

That was how Hino Rei felt then, and it is how she feels now as she watches her friends fight. How could she be anything more than a failure? She failed to protect her brother, failed to protect her mother, failed at everything.

"Rei! Where are you going?!" Luna yelled as Rei took off, she couldn't watch this anymore, she couldn't take the pain that was resurfacing in her heart. She wanted it to end. The sun had set quickly and the stars were blocked out by the rain clouds as it continued to pour. After twenty minutes of straight running she came to the road. Slippery road, speeding cars, she slowed to a walk to walk across the dangerous street, headlights shone in her face as she waited.

A high pitched screech reached her ears as she felt herself being forced into the ground, lying on her stomach. Feeling dizzy, she tried to sit up wondering what had happed that she wasn't dead. She was forced on her back and forced up in a sitting position.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Opening her eyes, she could see Minako holding her by the jacket. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!"

Rei could taste blood and she knew it was because her lower lip had been cut open. There were other scrapes here and there, but other than that she was perfectly fine.

"I'm NOT leaving you alone tonight. We're going to my apartment, and you are going to tell me what the hell was running through your mind." Minako stood, forcing Rei up with her.

Back at Minako's apartment, Rei was forced to sit on the couch while Minako paced the room. Artemis was staying with Luna so Minako could focus on Rei.

"Do you realize you could have died had I not saved you? Why did you even attempt that? Is this all because your father's getting remarried?" Minako asked. Rei stayed silent, her hands in her lap and her eyes glued to the floor.

"What's wrong, and I don't want to head any 'I'm fine' bullshit." Minako questioned. Rei felt herself breaking down, she couldn't do this anymore.

"Help me," Those two words make Minako's eyes widen. Hino Rei never spoke those words. Minako's expression softened and she stepped closer to Rei.

"You have to tell me what's wrong before I can help you." Minako stated waiting for Rei to answer.

"My father is only getting remarried because his first attempt at a family ended in utter failure. My father wanted a son. That was all he cared about. After my older brother was born he was diagnosed with multiple health problems. In order to help him, my father wanted to have another kid so my brother would have someone to be a donor if he needed anything. That's when I was born." Rei paused. "I was only born because my brother needed someone that was blood to help him. My mother never wanted it to go so far as to put my life in jeopardy, but after she died, my father got his way. I had to go though painful surgeries and operations just to help my brother live."

"Rei-chan," Minako's voice held sympathy as she waited for the young Hino to continue.

"Eventually his heart started giving out and he needed a transfer. The procedure would have killed me, but my father didn't care. My brother knew it would kill me so he," Rei felt her voice crack and a sob threaten to break through her. "He ran and died before the doctors could perform the procedure. He killed himself to save me. And now my father's trying to forget anything like that happened and start over with a new family and leave everything from the past behind him, including me. What really hurts is that after all my mom and brother did for him, he wants to forget they even existed."

"He's officially disowning you now, what a monster." Minako heard Rei choke back a sob. Tears were now flowing freely down her face. Minako sat down next to Rei before wrapping her arms around her neck. Rei turned and wrapped her arms around Minako's waist, returning the hug while burying her face in Minako's neck. After a few minutes, Rei settled down, but continued to hug Minako.

"Rei," Minako pushed the miko lightly so she could look Rei in the eyes. "Don't worry about him anymore. You have Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Motoki, and Mamoru taking care of you. You have me taking care of you. You don't need him because you already have a family that loves you and cares about you."

"Mi-chan," Minako smiled at the use of her pet name Rei had given her months ago, she stopped during her depression and it was good to hear her calling Minako that now. Rei had opened her mouth to say something, but Minako closed the gap before she could get a word out. Her tongue slipped into Rei's mouth before she could register what was going on. Rei responded with just as much passion, pushing Minako down so she was lying on the couch. Minako's arms unwound themselves from Rei's neck and tried to remove Rei's jacket she had been wearing. As Minako attempted to take off the jacket, Rei yelped and sat up causing Minako to stare at her in confusion.

"What's wrong Rei-" Minako noticed the guilty look in Rei's eyes. Rei took off her jacket revealing the wounds down her arms. Minako sat up and studied the scars and cuts, some of which where bleeding. "Did you do this to yourself?"

"…"

"Rei this is not good. Stay here, I'll get the first-aid kit." Minako stood up and walked toward her bathroom where she kept the first-aid kit. When she got back she noticed Rei wasn't on the couch and that the balcony door was open, letting in the cool air. Minako stepped out and noticed Rei leaning on the rail looking up at the sky.

"He wants to talk to me before he leaves." Rei said as Minako played the first-aid kit on the small table on the balcony before starting to clean out the cuts on Rei's arms.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Minako asked as she pulled some gauze out of the kit and wrapped the cuts on Rei's forearms, which where the ones bleeding.

"Can you? It would mean a lot to me if you came." Minako smiled and hugged the miko.

"Promise me all this will stop and I'll do anything you want me to do." Minako said kissing the miko on the cheek before pulling away. "I want to help you any way I can. But you're the one who decides weather or not it's worth it."

"I promise you, I'll never do it again." Rei wrapped her arms around Minako's waist. Minako smiled and rested her hands on the miko's chest.

"I love you Reiko."

"I love you too Mi-chan." Minako looked up to see Rei smile down at her. It had been months since she had seen Rei smile. Minako grabbed the front of the miko's shirt and pulled her down for a rough kiss.

**Author: This was very depressing to write. Anywho, still can't send to Editor, I think I won't bother KnightSkye with this little one-shots, But I will let KnightSkye edit every chapter of Demon's Love**

**Rei: Why am I always the depressed one?**

**Minako: Because your father makes your live miserable, so it's easier to write about!**

**Rei: *Scoff* Your lucky I love you.**

**Minako: I love you too Reiko!**


	3. First Date

First Date

What was Usagi thinking? It had to be the worst idea that ever crossed her mind! You see, I, Aino Minako, have a crush on the hottest, smartest, sexiest, most mysterious girl in all of Tokyo. She goes to the same school as me. Rumor has it that she used to go to a Catholic school, but dropped out because she is Shinto and works as a miko at her grandfather's shrine. She is the age of 16, same as me, and is the head of the Archery club. She excels in History and Ancient Writing classes. She's so intense and passionate about what she does. She writes amazing songs and plays guitar and piano. We have music class together and I've heard her play, she amazing. She has black hair, and I mean really black, not dark brown like other people. Her eyes are dark amethyst and seem to see your every emotion. Her moon kissed skin remains unburned throughout the year and is smooth and flawless. Her name you may be wondering?

Hino Rei

So what was I angry with my best friend Usagi about? Well, Hino Rei has an older brother named Chiba Mamoru. He and Usagi has been an item though out the year. He seems nice and talks about his sister often. Him and Rei are half-Australian, half-Japanese, so Mamoru states he and Rei have great English like me. After all, I was raised in England. Anyway, Usagi thought it would be amazing if we all triple dated! As in Mamoru and Usagi, Ami and Makoto, and Rei and I! I haven't talked to Rei one-on-one before, heck I barely talked to her other then about our music class!

I sigh; we were going to the mall. And I knew Kagami would follow us there. She has a huge crush on Rei also. She practically stalks Rei in order to get Rei to ask her out. Mamoru says that Rei doesn't like Kagami like that because she was so clingy, but I knew Kagami had ways of getting what she wanted. I walk over to my closet and try to think of something to wear. Nothing too showy, but I wanted to look nice. I chose my casual white shoes, white pants, and an orange T-shirt. I was fixing my hair when Usagi knocked on the door.

"Minako-chan are you ready yet?" Usagi asked me as she sat on my bed. She was wearing blue and white sneakers, blue jeans, and a baby blue T-shirt with a pink heart in the middle.

"Just fixing my hair." I say tying my favorite red bow in my hair. I was nervous beyond belief. Hino Rei was the most amazing girl in the school and I was going on a date with her!

"This is going to be fun! Don't you think?" Usagi asked me jumping up and down.

"Sure…fun" I state.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going on a date with Hino Rei!"

"So" Usagi shrugged, "she's just a girl from school whom you have a major crush on."

"What if I mess up in front of her?!" I was panicking. I didn't know anything about Rei, how was I supposed to have a conversation with her?!

"You have me, Mamoru, Mako, and Ami with you. Nothing will go wrong." Usagi assured me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Their here!" Usagi ran down the steps like a maniac. I followed at a walk. When I got down, Mamoru was being hugged by Usagi. Mamoru was hearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and his green jacket. Standing near him was Rei. She was wearing black and white Nikes, Black jeans, and a black sleeveless top under a white short-sleeved hoodie. She wore a black choker around her neck as well as a gold chain with a gold cross dangling from it. Smooth black leather wristbands covered both her wrists.

"Hi Minako-chan," I turn to see Mako and Ami on the couch. Mako was wearing blue jeans, green and white sneakers, and a forest green sweater. Ami was wearing tan pants, blue shoes, and a white T-shirt under an aqua jacket.

"Hi Mako-chan, Ami-chan." I reply. There is a pause before Usagi decides we should all head out. On the walk over, Usagi made sure me and Rei were walking behind everyone else. Minutes past with silence before Rei spoke.

"Minako-chan, right?" She asked in a lame excuse for starting a conversation.

"H-Hai Rei-san," I stutter. I hear her laugh lightly and I turn my head to see what she was laughing at.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Rei-san'. Just 'Rei' or 'Rei-chan' is fine." She states smiling at me. I blush a darker shade of red and nod. When we got to the mall, we headed to the food court for dinner. Conversations bloomed around me. Mako and Rei were friends from a martial arts school when they were in grade school. Ami and Rei knew each other from math and bio class. I was too nervous to start a conversation, so Usagi started one for me.

"Minako-chan, you're normally not so quiet on a date." Someone kill me.

"Well, umm…" I could feel Rei's gaze on me.

"There has to be something you two can talk about." Usagi rested her chin on her hand, thinking. "You both like Manga, are fans of music, and have great musical talent."

"Usagi," I wanted to tell her to shut up. Rei looked board, which was never a good sign on a date.

"You both love that stupid Sci-Fi thriller movie 'Knowing'" Usagi stated.

"It's not stupid!" Rei and I say at the same time. I look at her to see an amused smile grace her features.

"'Knowing' is the greatest future based Sci-Fi ever made." Rei states

"The last thirty minutes make no sense." Mamoru stated.

"It's like the ending on Wolf's Rain." Rei smirks before continuing. "The inferior male mind cannot condemn the ending of the movie."

"What?"

"Exactly," I laugh along with Rei at Mamoru's confused face.

"You used 'condemn' in the wrong text." Mamoru stated before taking a swing of coffee.

"Who cares, are the grammar police going to come after me and lock me up?" Rei questioned while Mamoru glared at her.

*** Somewhere in the distance ***

"Kagami you got to come see this. I think Minako and Rei are on a date." A girl with blonde hair said to a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"No way could that bitch have roped in Hino Rei." Kagami looked in disbelief. "Oh, she'll pay for this."

"What are you going to do?"

*** At the Table ***

Rei and I really hit it off after Usagi got the conversation going. After half an hour of non-stop conversation with Rei, my cell vibrates in my back pocket. I had gotten a text from my mom.

_M_

_Won't be home till late_

_Make your own dinner._

_Love u_

_Mom_

I groaned loudly, getting Rei and Usagi's attention.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked sweetly.

"My mom's off goofing around with her co-workers. I can't believe that even in a great relationship like the one she has with dad that she has to go off and entertain the men she works with. It's sick. Why are moms the ones what have to ruin a marriage?"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Rei's voice shocked me. Then I remembered Rei had a strong bond with her mother before she died. It was her father who would ruin their marriage, and I just stereo-typed Rei's mother with my own. I felt guilty and upset. Why did I have to make a fool out of myself?

"I will be right back." I excused myself before walking down toward the bathrooms. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Minako you stupid idiot, How could you say something like that in front of Rei? She hates you now and you really screwed up. I hope you're happy."

"Talking to yourself?" I jump back to see Kagami and two other girls standing at the door. One was blocking the door and the other held a pair of scissors. Kagami grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to cry out. "Did you know, Aino-san, that Rei loved girls with long hair?"

***At the Table, 3rd Person POV***

_Minako's been gone awhile_ Rei thought. The others had gone to shop around while Rei waited to Minako. It didn't bother Rei that she had to sit and wait. She was really fond of Minako. After all, Minako was the only girl that treated her like a normal person, which is really what Rei wanted the most. Rei stood up and text Mamoru, telling him Minako was still missing and that she was going to look for her.

_Mind as well start with the bathroom_ Rei said to herself as she walked over casually to the woman's restroom. It was empty and there was blonde hair on the floor. Whimpering could be heard from one of the stalls.

"Minako-chan," Rei called, "Are you there?"

*** Bathroom, Minako's POV***

I saw Rei's Nikes under the door of the stall. She was right outside the door.

"Rei-chan," I called back, "Don't come in."

"Minako are you crying?" She asks. I run a hand through my hair; Kagami treated me to a haircut. My hair was now only reached a little below my shoulders. I didn't want Rei to see me like this, crying with my beautiful hair cut off.

"Are you alright Minako-chan?" Rei asks me, worry in her voice. A sob breaks through me although I try to fight it. "Minako, you can either open the door, or I can crawl under it."

"Gomenasai…for what I said before." I sob while unlocking the door. Rei steps in and immediately spots my new haircut.

"What happened to your-" She stops when I put my head down and tears run down my face. "Never mind, lets-" She opens the down half-way before closing it again with a grunt.

"Rei-"

"Sh-" I hear a group of girls talking outside. I knew she didn't want to explain why two girls were in a bathroom stall together. There wasn't a lot of standing room and I was really close to touching Rei. She wrapped her arm around my waist in one fluid motion so I was now pressed up against her.

"Rei-chan," Her hand covered my mouth before I could protest. Her body is warm and I soon relax, wrapping my arms around her neck. She moves her hand from my mouth once she is satisfied that I will not make a noise.

"You don't have to apologize for earlier, I just got touchy." Rei whispered in my ear after the girls left. I look up and meet her eyes.

"Rei, I should have thought before I said something stupid. I didn't want to mess anything up because I really like you." I admit to her. There was just something about her eyes that made me want to tell her everything.

"I really like you too Mina-chan." Rei states quietly. I am lost in her amethyst eyes, without realizing it; she leans down and kisses me. The kiss we share is soft and gentle, but it doesn't stay that way for long, soon Rei's tongue is demanding access to my mouth, which I grant. Her tongue is hot and wastes no time exploring my mouth. I moan into the kiss as my hands slide from their place around her neck to her collar bone. Our tongues are competing for dominance, and it is clear I am loosing. I let her have her way. I can feel her hand travel under my shirt and rest on my lower back. My back arches to her touch and I find myself pressing up against her. We part soon after, panting like crazy.

"Wow…" I hear Rei murmur and smirk.

"Still think you can handle me?" I ask playfully, we're both blushing like crazy and trying to catch some breath from making out. After a while Rei takes back possession of her hands. She slides off her short-sleeved hoodie and rests it on my shoulders.

"If you want to hide that haircut…"

"Thanks" I say cutting her off and sliding my arms in the sleeves of her hoodie, it smells like her. She pulls the hood over my head playfully and opens the stall door. Boy do I have a story to tell Usagi.

**Remember to R&R**

**For those of you that are confused. YES THEY MAKE OUT IN A BATHROOM STALL WHAT OF IT?!**

**Rei: We make out where?**

**Minako: Come on, I think its unique. I love your attire in this one-shot, it's very attractive.**

**Rei: Does it turn you on?**

**Minako: Very much :3**

**Rei: Good coz the author is going to use the same attire for more of her stories. She got the idea from Hatsuharu in Fruits Basket.**

**Minako: THANK YOU AUTHOR!**

**For those of you that want to see what outfit I used from Hatsuharu go to this link:**

http: //media . photobucket . com/image/hatsuharu/SidVsmyhomeboy/Hatsuharu_by_?o=169


	4. I'd do Anything

I'd Do Anything

Story- normal

_Thinking- Italic_

"Talking"-normal, Quotation Marks

"_Rei Singing"- Italic, Quotation Marks_

"_**Hikaru and Kureno singing"- Bold/Italic, Quotation Marks**_

**Rei's Visions- Bold**

It hurt

Every time the black haired teen had to see her in his arms, it hurt.

Every kiss and every hug sent a lightning bolt of pain in her chest.

Every time one of her friends saw her looking at them, they would shake their heads and tell her it was because she didn't tell her how she felt before he did.

And they were right,

She had failed.

She fell too hard and too fast for the blonde haired girl that had stolen her heart.

And how she would pay

A year after deciding to go back to Italy so she could spend time with family from her mother's side, Rei herself was part Italian since her mother and father had been almost about half-Italian, most of her relatives in Italy were on her mother's side. One year later she had decided to return to Tokyo to help with her new music career. During her stay in Italy, she was able to form a band with her cousin, Hikaru, half-brother, Kureno, and family friend, Yomi.

Yomi had black hair and grey eyes. She managed the band and sometimes sang back-up. Her and Rei got along very well and grew up together. Kureno had brown hair and violet eyes, lighter then Rei's, and was her half-brother from her father's first marriage. He was two years older then Rei and was the lead guitarist and male vocalist. Hikaru was the same age as Rei, and whom Rei was closest too. Hikaru had black and white hair, making him look a little like Hatsuharu in Fruit's Basket, and brown eyes. Hikaru was the only one Rei could talk about Minako with. Hikaru was bi-sexual, like Rei, which made it easier to talk about. Hikaru played the drums and sometimes bass.

Rei herself played bass, sometimes keyboard/piano, and was the lead female vocalist. Heading back to Tokyo wasn't easy, but since it was for the band, and she could see Minako again, Rei didn't argue much about going.

"Rei-chan," Rei turned from where she was sitting, looking out the bus window, "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine, Hikaru-kun" Rei stated as Hikaru gave her a worried look. The bus they were riding was rented by Kureno for the occasion. After all, how many other rookie bands can say they played at the Bunkamura?

"You sure, we have time to walk around Shibuya before the concert." Hikaru stated, "You want to talk?"

"That might be a good idea." Rei sighed as Kureno let them off the bus after reminding them to be at the Bunkamura before six so they could be ready for their eight o'clock concert. Rei and Hikaru walked near Shibuya Station, stopping at the Statue of Hachiko.

"They say he can bring you good luck," Hikaru mused walking closer to the Statue.

"When I was little my mom used to tell Hachiko's story before I went to bed every night," Rei murmured, lost in thought. She loved the story, not only when she was a child, but even now.

"You're like Hachiko, you know?" Hikaru stated before turning to face Rei. "Even though she was with him, you stayed their waiting, until part of you died. You stood loyal and you still stand loyal to her."

"Hikaru-"

"You still love her, even though she didn't come back to you."

"You're comparing me to a dog?" Rei asked as Hikaru nodded.

"Don't think of it as a bad thing. Your loyalty is your most aggressive trait, your possessive and protective, which makes you determined to make sure the people you love are safe and happy, even if it hurts you." Hikaru smiled softly, "You'll wait for her 'till your death, because you love her so much. Like Hachiko, You'll be loyal to the very end."

"I-" Rei didn't know what to say. Hikaru patted her on the head fondly.

"Lets go put on a great show, then go out for some ramen, I'll pay." Hikaru promised. Rei nodded and followed him toward the Bunkamura.

Rei and Hikaru helped set up the amps and do sound checks for the next hour. Rei had more to do because she had to set up the keyboard for their second song as well as tune her bass for the first and third songs. Yomi went around and did a final check before announcing that everything was ready.

"And we have a full house," Hikaru amused peeking through the red curtain. Rei came to his side and looked out; the first faces that caught her eye were the ones in the first row;

Mako had her arm around Ami while Usagi and Mamoru sat next to them. Haruka and Michiru were in the row behind them with Setsuna and Hotaru.

Then she caught her eye.

Sapphire eyes looked toward the stage, a smile on her face as a black haired boy wrapped his arm around her.

_Minako_

Rei almost said the name aloud, but was cut off by Hikaru.

"That blonde next to the black haired guy her?" Rei could only nod.

"Oh, she's cute; no wonder you fell for her." Hikaru stated casually before walking back to his instrument. Rei followed after stealing another look at her secret love.

The band's first set was a hit, "Bleed it Out" was always a good opener followed by "Nothing for Me Here", and lastly "Pushing me away."

Their next set opened with "Hollywood Girl,"

"And not for our newest hit, I'd Do Anything," Kureno stated before starting to play, Rei waited for her queue:

"_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time"_

A vision of Minako went through her head as Rei sang to the lyrics she and Hikaru had worked so hard on.

"_But you're out there,_

_And I'm here waiting"_

**Minako and Seiya going on their first date.**

"_And I_

_Wrote this letter in my head,_

'_Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_But know you're gone, and I can't think straight"_

"**You're like Hachiko you know?"** She hears Hikaru's voice in her head, **"Even though she was with him, you stayed their waiting, until part of you died. You stood loyal and you still stand loyal to her"**

"_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand"_

"**Rei-chan!"** It was now Minako's voice she could hear in her head, **"Seiya asked me to go steady with him, It's that great?!"**

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms"_

"**Rei-chan, aren't you happy for Seiya and me?"**

"_Try to Make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past."_

"**I can't talk now Rei, I have a date with Seiya and I'm going to be late!"**

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

'_Cuz I know I won't forget you"_

"**I'm so sorry Rei, I forgot we were supposed to meet up, I ran into Seiya…"**

"_Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school"_

"**Rei-chan, want to walk to school together? I could use the company."**

"_And leave this place_

_And never come back"_

"**You should come to England with me, Rei-chan, my parents wouldn't mind, they love you."**

"_So now_

_Maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting"_

"**Rei, is it true you're going back to Italy?"**

"_This could be the one last change_

_To make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again"_

"**Sorry I can't go with you to the airport; Seiya said he wanted to talk to me about something."**

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_Try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past"_

"**Sorry Rei, I think she's getting serious with Seiya," **Makoto's voice echoed in Rei's head.

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

'_Cuz I know I won't forget you"_

Rei's amethyst eyes looked out to the audience as the music softened.

"_**I close my eyes**_

_**And all I see is you"**_

"_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep_

_I can't forget you"_

"_**Na Na na**_

_**Na Na na"**_

"_And I'd do anything for you"_

"_**Na na na**_

_**Na na na"**_

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_Try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_To fall asleep with you_

_With you_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

'_Cuz I know I won't forget you"_

Rei opened her eyes, no realizing when she had closed them. The audience was going crazy, her friends were cheering, but Rei wasn't feeling well. Her vision was clouded and she felt dizzy. The bass guitar in her hands was slipping from her grasp, since Rei didn't like using the shoulder strap there was nothing to keep the guitar from landing on the floor of the stage. Rei's head pounded and a feeling of nausea came over her.

"Rei-chan-" Hikaru's voice sounded farther away then he really was. She must have dropped the guitar because she no longer felt it in her hands.

"REI!" It was Kureno who called out this time. Rei's knees gave out and she fell, darkness claiming her vision. The sound of Hikaru tripping over his drums heading towards her and Kureno yelling for help were the last things Rei could recall hearing.

A groan escaped her lips before she opened her amethyst eyes to see she was back in the bus, laying on one of the seats with Hikaru's jacket acting as a blanket.

"Are you alright Rei-chan?" Hikaru asked her. Rei's head still throbbed, but not as badly as it did before. Rei tried to sit up, feeling slightly dizzy in the process.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"You passed out after your song, the doctor said it had something to do with lack of energy. What's going on Rei?" Hikaru looked worried, he was always more of a brother to Rei then anyone.

"I've been working longer hours; actually, I've been working longer to help with the shrine." Rei explained, "The last time I got eight hours of sleep was before Minako and Seiya starting going out."

"Rei you need to sleep, you barely have any energy." Hikaru rested a hand on her forehead. "You need to do something about your health; we all worry about you very much."

It was then she decided to talk to Minako, about everything. Rei stood on shaky legs and started out the bus, despite Hikaru's questioning.

Seiya was the first person she bumped into.

"Hey Hino, what's up?"

"Where's Minako, I need to talk to her." Rei stated as Seiya looked at her strangely. Rei and Seiya never quite got along, and this was no different.

"Don't tell me you're gonna try to take my girl, Hino." Seiya leaned against his black Honda with a coy smile on his face. "She doesn't seem to like you anyway."

"That's for her to decide." Seiya didn't like Rei's answer, and that was made clear by the punch he sent toward Rei's head. Rei managed to dodge it and get into a fighting stance.

"Let it go Seiya," Rei turned to see Haruka standing a few yards behind her. "You don't love Minako, you love Usagi, you settle for Minako."

The word "settle" made Rei's vision turn hazy red, her hand came out and grabbed Seiya by the neck, pushing him against the car while her other hand pulled back, ready to strike.

CRACK

Rei stood their, head down, her left arm dangling at her side, her right fist smashed against the window frame of the car, inches next to Seiya's face.

"Forget it…" Rei murmured, "You're not worth it."

"Rei," Haruka looked surprised, she would've bet money that Rei would have decked him.

"I need to find Minako," Rei stated pulling her fist back as blood ran freely down her hand.

"She was headed to the scramble crossing with Usagi." Haruka said, "Good luck,"

Rei had been looking for thirty minutes, and needed a break. She sat next to the Statue of Hachiko.

"You and I both pal," Rei stating looking up at the dog-shaped statue, "We're both waiting for someone who isn't coming back to us."

"Don't be so sure," A soft voice said from behind Rei. Turning, amethyst eyes locked onto sapphire ones. "In the end, Hachiko ends up with his master."

"Mina-" Minako walked over and sat on the bench next to Rei.

"Are you alright? I was worried about you. Your drummer didn't let me see you when I stopped by after the show, so I came here." Minako looked up at the night sky. "I liked your song,"

"T-thank you," Rei couldn't make the words that she wanted come out.

"I know Seiya only went out with me because I look like Usagi," Minako pause and looked back at the miko, "I went out with him because-"

"Because," Rei pushed, "Minako you shouldn't go out with someone who wants to 'settle' for you, you deserve someone who really loves you and cares about you."

"Like you," The response caught Rei off-guard. "I can see it in your eyes Rei,"

"Then why-"

"Because I was afraid," Minako stated, "I never had a relationship with a girl before, so I was afraid. I didn't mean to push you away."

Silence fell on the two as they sat alone hear Hachiko. The streets were empty and the silence filled the air.

"I wasn't sure of my feelings toward you," Minako scooted closer to Rei.

"And now you're sure?" Rei asked resting her forehead against Minako's, her eyes closed. Minako was the only thing on her mind when she left; all she could think about was taking Minako to Italy one day to show her the beautiful sights of Italy that her mother loved.

"Positive," Minako moved closer, pressing her lips to Rei's in a soft kiss. Rei returned the kiss as Minako wrapped her arms around Rei's neck. Rei's nails dug into the fabric of the back of Minako's shirt, pulling her closer. Minako's tongue licked at Rei's bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth, which she got. Rei quickly got the upper hand when her tongue pressed against Minako's and slid into her mouth, earning her a soft moan from the blonde in her arms.

After moments of exploring each other's mouths, Minako's hands ran down Rei's chest and rested against her stomach before wrapping around Rei's waist between her black T-shirt and jean jacket. Minako let one of her hands run up Rei's back before going allowing her hand to run back down, clawing lightly at Rei's back. After hear a content noise from the back of Rei's throat, Minako was pulled onto Rei's lap, their lips never parting.

"Rei-" Minako's voice was small, her lungs desperate for air despite her wanting to continue her kiss with Rei.

"What is it, Mi-chan?" Rei asked as her amethyst eyes locked on to loving sapphire eyes.

"I love you,"

"I know, I love you too." Rei smiled as Minako kissed her again.

"Please don't leave again," Minako's sapphire eyes begged as Rei smiled lightly.

"Not even in Seiya's dreams will I leave you."

'_Cuz I know I won't forget you_

**END**

**What do you all think?**

**Please R&R**


	5. Iris

Iris

**Blood**

**The smell of it hung in the air as the blonde followed the doctors that were hurrying the stretcher that held a black haired girl, drenched in her own blood, into the E.R. One nurse held an oxygen mask to the girl's face to assist her breathing while two other nurses pushed the stretcher toward the E.R. A doctor yelled medical terms that the blonde didn't fully understand. The blonde stopped and watched as the E.R doors swung open and then closed as the red light above the door turned on.**

"**Rei no baka," The blonde murmured holding back tears as the events of the night played through her head.**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Rei-chan, take a break and come for a walk with me." The blonde demanded swiping the broom from the black haired girl. **_

"_**Minako-chan, I'm not going to get anything done with you here am I?" Rei asked one hand in the pocket of her black jeans.**_

"_**Please," Minako asked, flashing her famous puppy-eyes at the other girl.**_

"_**Fine," Rei sighed before being towed away from the shrine.**_

_**The park was empty and the moon and stars shown brightly in the night sky. The warm breeze that filled the air relaxed the two teens as they continued to walk through the park. **_

"_**Rei-chan," Minako called noticing that the other girl had stiffened suddenly. "What is it?"**_

_**Silence**_

"_**A Phage," Minako suggested hand in her pocket, fingers around her transformation stick. A nod from the other girl conformed Minako's fears. **_

"_**Transform," Rei stated as Minako nodded. **_

"_**Venus Crystal power, MAKE UP!" Venus stood ready to fight before throwing a confused glance at Rei.**_

"_**Mars would be helpful right about now."**_

"_**I don't have the,"**_

"_**How the hell could YOU forget something like that?" Venus yelled cutting Rei off. "YOU'RE the responsible one here!"**_

"_**You can yell at me later, dammit!" Rei yelled back before a humanoid-woman Phage appeared, welding a whip and was clad in Greek-style armor.**_

"_**Found two more!" The Greek Phage yelled in triumph as she cracked her whip.**_

"_**If you're not going to help, go call the others." Venus demanded as Rei looked back at her, half nodding. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN"**_

_**Rei jogged out of the way before taking out her communicator. **_

"_**Not so fast," The Phage yelled before Rei felt something wrapping around her ankle before being pulled through the air and whipped around like a lasso.**_

"_**In the name of Venus you will not get away with this! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM," The beam just skinned past the Phage's wrist causing her to whip Rei around hitting Venus and sending both of them back.**_

"_**OOF" Venus's fall was broken by Rei as they landed in the park fountain.**_

"_**Rei, are you alright?!" Venus asked as blood trickled down Rei's face from a wound above her right eyebrow. Dizzy, Rei just nodded as Venus turned back, sending the Phage a death glare.**_

"_**YOU BITCH," Venus yelled charging forward. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER"**_

_**Rei sat up slowly, whipping the blood away from her eye and looking up hazily at the fight in front of her. Watching as Venus launched a moorage of crescent beams left and right, Rei tried to stand on shaking legs as blood continued to drip down her face. All of a sudden, Venus flew through the air and slammed into Rei a second time.**_

"_**Mi" Rei stuttered before the Phage's whip wrapped around the statue and starting tipping it toward the two.**_

"_**Rei-chan," Rei pushed Venus so that she was lying in the fountain with Rei on top of her as the statue fell down in its attempt to smash them both.**_

_**The next thing Venus knew, the sent of blood was heavy around her as Rei lay on top of her, motionless, bleeding.**_

_**A screen escaped Venus's lips before she retransformed back to Minako. Minako dug through the smashed statue parts trying to get Rei out from under the heavy debris, tears staining her vision. Her own blood from her hands being cut up added to Rei's in the fountain as the water turned red with blood.**_

**Minako sat outside the E.R, her hands bandaged. Rei could die because she tried to save Minako from being crushed. Minako rested her face in her hands and cried. How could Rei be so stupid? If she had remembered her transformation stick, she wouldn't be in this situation.**

_**She'd be in a different one**_** Minako thought to herself. Rei had gotten into many situations that had been painful in order to keep Minako from getting hurt. Minako looked up to see that the red neon sign above the E.R had turned off. As the doctor walked through the door, Minako stood.**

"**Your friend suffered severe blood loss and is in a coma. There are a lot of deep wounds that we needed to urgently tend to. Lots of bruising of the bones of her arms and back, the medication we gave her should prevent her from feeling anything tonight, other then that she is in stable condition."**

"**Can I see her?" Minako asked a desperate look in her sapphire eyes.**

"**I normally wouldn't, but if your quite and don't bother her resting, I don't see any reason why you can't." The doctor stated as he told Minako the room number before walking off. Minako entered the small hospital room and closed the door before studying the beautiful girl that lay in the hospital bed. Rei's arms were bandaged from wrist to elbow, an IV in her right arm. Minako sat in a chair next to the bed and took one of Rei's hands with both of hers.**

"**You're a real idiot," Minako whimpered, tears threatening to fall. "How could you forget your transformation stick and get crushed by a God damned statue?"**

**A moment of silence**

"**I hate you," Tears fell down Minako's face, "Bu-but I can't imagine living with out you!"**

**Tears fell against Rei's arm as Minako continued to cry.**

*******

"**Minako-chan, come on we're going to be late." Usagi called as she finished putting on her white dress. It had been a week since the Phage attacked Rei, and she was still in the hospital and had not woken up yet. To make things worse, there was a party that Motoki was throwing for his girlfriend that all the girls were invited too. It was hard to imagine being there with Rei in a hospital bed. Minako had been spending so much time at the hospital with Rei that the others thought it would be good for Minako to go to the party and get away.**

"**Come on Minako" Usagi demanded as Minako finished getting ready. She was wearing a black dress that she had picked out with Usagi when they had gone shopping a few days before Rei was thrown in a coma. She had wanted to go to the party with Rei, but she could see that is wasn't going to happen.**

"**I'm coming," Minako said almost emotionlessly as she followed Usagi out to Mamoru's car that would take them to the party.**

**Minako stood at the back of the room while the others danced and enjoyed themselves. She sighed and walked out the door into the back yard. The moon shined brightly in the nighttime sky. The quite outside contrasted the loud pounding music that played inside while lights flashed many different colors.**

"**Rei-chan," Minako murmured as she looked out through the yard. Footsteps behind her starting to get louder before stopping, "Usagi-chan, I don't-"**

**Sapphire eyes locked with dark amethyst ones. A gentle smile made Minako want to melt.**

"**Minako-chan, what are you doing out here?" **

"**Rei-chan," Minako almost cried, "You should be in the hospital."**

"**I was released last night, Mako and Ami wanted to surprise you." Rei stated softly. She was wearing black slacks and a white button-up shirt with a black vest over it. Minako felt a tear go down her cheek before feeling Rei's hand come up to catch it. "Hey, don't cry, Minako-chan."**

"**Shouldn't you rest; you just got out of the hospital."**

"**I would, but I think it's a real shame that a pretty girl gets all dressed up, goes out, and doesn't get a dance to herself." Rei stated offering a hand out to Minako.**

"**There's no music," Minako stated as Rei chuckled lightly before reaching into her pocket to show Minako that iPod that was resting in it, offering one of the ear buds to her blonde companion before pulling Minako close and hitting play on the iPod placing it back in her pocket.**

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

**Minako wrapped her arms tighter around Rei's neck, burying her face in her shoulder.**

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**And sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

**One of Rei's arms was around Minako's waist while the other rested on her back.**

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

**Dark clouds filled the sky, blocking the moon as the wind picket up.**

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of the truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

**Light raindrops fell from the sky. Minako pulled away too look up at Rei.**

"**How come you always show up at the right time?" Minako asked as a confused look made its way to Rei's face.**

"**What do you mean?" Rei asked.**

"**Whenever something bad happens, you're always there making sure nothing bad happens to me." A soft smile came to Rei's face as she heard Minako say this.**

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"**I'll always be there for you Mi-chan," Rei rested her forehead on Minako's, closing her eyes. "Weather you want me there or not."**

"**Rei-chan," Rei shifted slightly so that her lips pressed against Minako's lightly. Minako closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Rain began to fall harder, soaking both of them. Minako opened her mouth as Rei's tongue demanded entrance. Rei's tongue slid against Minako's, causing the blonde to moan lightly into the kiss.**

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

**Minako gasped lightly as Rei trailed kisses down her jaw bone and neck, biting lightly at the skin on her neck.**

"**Reiko," Minako's hands fiddled with the collar of Rei's nearly transparent white shirt, fingers brushing against Rei's collarbone as the first couple buttons came undone.**

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

**Rei pulled back slightly, a mischievous glint in her amethyst eyes.**

"**Gomen, Aino-chan, but I don't think going back to the party looking like this is a very good idea."**

"**Oh really," Minako purred pulling Rei closer, "What did you have it mind?"**

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"**I nice romantic night together." **

"**Sounds good but on one condition." Minako stated tracing circles against Rei's collarbone.**

"**What would that be?" Rei asked, head tilted to the side.**

"**We play a little game," Minako smirked up at Rei as Rei turned bright red. "Two rules; socks count as one item and I'm **_**really**_** bad at poker."**

**Did you love it? Hate it? R&R!**

**Also I started a new Story that is a Harry potter/Sailor moon crossover so feel free to check it out!**


	6. Tonight

**Tonight**

"_She's dating Yaten?"_

"Yeah, aren't they the cutest couple?"

"_No contest, did you hear their new duet?"_

"Yeah, I just love Aino Minako and Kou Yaten together, their voices are so perfect together."

Rei tried to ignore the two girls who were talking as she unloaded another box of CDs onto the proper selves. One of the good things about having a part-time job at the music store was that she always knew what was happening with Minako. Tokyo Records was known for having everything about the greatest singers and upcoming stars in Tokyo. Rei loved the store and had been going there for CDs since she was old enough to really understand music.

"Excuse me," Rei turned to see one of the girls looking at her.

"Can I help you?" Rei asked, pushing the black hair out of her eyes.

"Do you carry the new issue of TUNE?" The girl asked. Rei thought for a moment.

"Yes we do; the copies are still in the back, I'll get them." Rei said before heading toward the back room. Just as she expected, there was a box labeled: **TUNE** and then the date. Rei took picked up the box and carried it to the magazine rack near the checkout counter. Taking out her pocket knife, Rei cut the tape off the box and started stacking the magazines on the rack. Rei took one from the box and walked back over to the girl who had asked for it.

"Here you are," Rei said politely as the girl took the magazine.

"Arigato," The girl turned to her friend as Rei turned to walk away, "There's a new Aino Minako article," The girl started to say before Rei was out of earshot.

After unloading all the CDs and magazines Rei picked up one of the TUNE magazines and flipped through it, noticing an article with an interview with Minako. She slipped on her thin black rimmed reading glasses and started reading:

**Question: Can you tell our readers when and where your next concert will take place?**

**Aino: My next concert is scheduled to be in Tokyo for Hachi Fest. I'm so excited to be back in Tokyo so I can't wait.**

**Question: Are you doing a duet with Kou Yaten?**

**Aino: Sadly no, I know my fans love to hear Yaten and me singing together, but sadly Yaten wants to take a holiday for Hachi Fest.**

**Question: How is your relationship with Kou Yaten?**

**Aino: Great, he's a great guy and I wouldn't leave him for the world. He's very good to me and I'm very happy with him.**

Rei could no longer read the rest of the article. She wanted to tear in to shreds and burn in. She couldn't stand Yaten and didn't understand why Minako would go out with a guy who has little interest in her. Rei looked around before removing her glasses and setting the magazine back on the rack. She headed to the back room to unpack more CDs.

"Rei-san," Rei turned to see Hikaru, a man she worked with. He had messy black hair and brown eyes. He was walking toward her, chipboard in his hand.

"What is it Hi-kun?"

"Tokyo Records is doing an amateur music show for Hachi Fest. I think you should perform." Hikaru said handing Rei a sign-up sheet. "Aino Minako will be performing at the end of the amateur singing."

"Aino Minako's performing here?" Rei asked hiding the excitement from her voice.

"Yup, boss set it up and she's coming here." Hikaru stated looking at Rei with knowing brown eyes. "After all, I think you need to talk to her."

"I can't after," Rei trailed off.

"I think she'll understand."

"You don't know what I did." Rei stated as she looked as the endless rows of records. "I can never take back what I said."

"You can repent for it." Hikaru stated as Rei leaned on her broom. After a few moments of silence Hikaru smiled lightly. "You'll work something out." Hikaru turned and went to help a customer.

"I'm such a damn fool," Rei murmured to herself:

_Flashback_

"_Are you calling me a slut?!" Minako yelled angrily at Rei, fire in both their eyes._

"_I don't know what would you call someone who sleeps with every guy that hits on her?" Rei asked bitterly before Minako's palm slapped her across the face._

"_GO TO HELL!" Minako yelled tears in her eyes. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

"_Truth hurts don't it? That's what happens when bastards like Yaten try to work their way into your life. You let him barge into your life, you let everyone barge into your life! Quit your job at that damned diner! That's what got you in trouble in the first place."_

"_THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE!" Tears streamed down Minako's face. "If I want to wear a mini-skirt and revealing clothing at my job, I WILL!"_

"_And you wonder why I called you a slut."_

"_SO YOU DID CALL ME A SLUT!"_

"_You didn't deny it."_

"_GET THE HELL OUT!" Minako yelled sharply, "JUST GET THE HELL OUT AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"_

Rei looked up at the clock to see her shift was almost over.

Hachi Fest started with a bang. Rei hurried to Tokyo Records early and helped set up the stage for Minako. As soon as Minako showed up the paparazzi crowded her and started asking her about her new tour and songs and about the concert that was coming up. That evening the show at started, Minako had drawn a huge crowd and everyone was singing along to her songs as Rei watched from the side of the stage.

"Rei-chan, you're up after Mio. Aino Minako's almost done with her set." Hikaru stated as Minako continued singing "Single Ladies" for the crowd who sang along. Minako was wearing an orange tang top and denim skirt with a denim vest over it. Rei watched her with obsidian eyes as she danced on stage. As the song ended the crowd went wild.

"Thank you all for coming out to hear me sing." Minako panted, "But you don't have to be famous to have a great voice. Tonight you will hear many talented singers, which is why I think amateur is a bad word for this event. These people are more then amateurs, they're singers like me who work hard to perfect their pitch and write lyrics. They practice just as much as professionals do to sing their best for you all here tonight. Please listen with an open mind."

Minako walked off stage, cerulean eyes meeting obsidian.

"Rei," Minako stated frowning. "And here I thought you were doing that I told you to do months ago."

"Minako-chan, we need to talk." Rei started.

"Oh, it's 'Minako-chan' now is it? Last time it was Slut." Minako replied with a harsh voice.

"I lost my temper."

"Broken record," Minako stated, "You always use that excuse."

"I was jealous!" Rei blurted out, "I was jealous of Yaten!"

"Yaten or the other many men you claim that I slept with!" Minako asked with watery cerulean eyes.

"Minako-chan," Rei started, "I never meant to call you a 'slut'. You're the farthest thing from it."

"I can't talk to you now," Minako pushed past Rei.

"Minako!" Rei reached out for her only to have the fabric of her denim vest slip through her hands. Minako continued to walk away as Rei felt herself wanting to cry for the first time in years.

"Rei you're up."

Minako grabbed a bottle of water and looked up at the TV that was wired to a camera that allowed her to watch the performances without the crowd bothering her. Hikaru stepped up on stage.

"For our next performer, Hino Rei-chan" Hikaru announced as the curtain rose;

Rei was sitting at a piano, blue jeans and a black hoodie. Rei fingers started to play expertly.

"_Alone in this house again tonight  
__I got the TV on  
__The sound turned down  
__And a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I  
__On the walls around me  
__The way that is was  
__And could have been surrounds me  
__I'll never get over you walkin' away_

_I've never been the kind  
__To ever let my feelings show  
__And I thought that being strong meant  
__Never loosin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough  
__To let go of my pain  
__To hell with my pride  
__Let it fall like rain  
__From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on?  
__All by myself  
__Would sure hit me hard  
__Now that you're gone  
_

_Or maybe unfold  
__Some old yellow lost love letters  
__It's gonna hurt bad  
__Before it gets better  
__But I'll never get over you  
__By hidin' this way_

_Cause I've never been the kind  
__To ever let my feelings show  
__And I thought that being strong meant  
__Never loosin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough  
__To let go of my pain  
__To hell with my pride  
__Let it fall like rain  
__From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry"_

Rei's fingers danced on the piano, the crowd oblivious to the tears that threatened to fall.

_"I've never been the kind  
__To ever let my feelings show  
__And I thought that being strong meant  
__Never loosin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough  
__To let go of my pain  
__To hell with this pride  
__Let it fall like rain  
__From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry"_

The crowd clapped and cheered as Rei took a bow before walking off the stage as the curtain dropped. Rei headed outside in desperate need of fresh air.

The night air was cool and the dark clouds predicted rain. Rei didn't care if she was soaked. She didn't care about anything.

"Rei" A soft voice asked as Rei turned to see Minako standing there, a large hoodie protecting her identity. "Can we-"

"Talk" Rei finished the statement for her, hope in dark eyes.

"Not here," Minako stated, "Can we go somewhere?"

"Ok" Rei stated as she led Minako to her black 2005 BMW 525 that her grandfather had given her. Minako sat in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt; it has been a while since she was in Rei's car.

"Where do you want to go?" Rei asked as she started the car. Minako thought for a minute.

"Anywhere's fine, just not here." Minako stated as Rei nodded and began to drive. It was a silent drive to Shiba Park. It had started to downpour while they were driving. Rei parked the car inside Shiba Park and turned it off after putting the emergency brake on. There was the sound of rain on the roof before Minako started talking.

"If it had been Ami or Mako or even Usagi, it wouldn't have hurt as much." Minako stated looking over at Rei. "It hurt because it was you. I never thought you were capable of hurting me."

"I never meant to," Rei turned to face Minako, "I would never purposely hurt you."

"But you did." Minako stated turning away from Rei. "And it did hurt. I cried for weeks after the fight. I smashed the picture of you and me at Hachi Fest last year, that's how badly it hurt. I hated you and couldn't forgive you."

"Gomenasai," Rei stated, but Minako shook her head.

"That isn't good enough." Minako stated with a sad smile. Rei rested her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes.

"I'm such a damn fool." Rei murmured just loud enough for Minako to hear. Minako closed her eyes and took and deep breath. Rei looked out the window at the pouring rain thinking of what she should do or say to repent. When she could think of none she undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car into the pouring rain, shutting the door behind her. The rain soaked her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back and let the rain pound against her face and neck. She could faintly hear Minako calling her name with worry in her voice. Tears freefell down her face and mixed with the rain while a sob shook through her body. She lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"Such a damn fool." She murmured to herself. She heard the passenger door open and Minako rush to her side.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Minako asked with concern noticing the tears that mixed with the rain. "Rei-"

"Such a damn fool." Rei criticized herself again as Minako rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened back there?" Minako asked but then took it back, "On second thought, let's talk at the temple after changing."

"Minako's over, it's been a while hasn't it?" Rei's grandfather asked as he handed the two girls towels before they walked into Rei's room. Rei grabbed a sweatshirt and jeans before heading to the bathroom to change telling Minako to put on whatever. Minako settled for one of Rei's oversized red pullover sweatshirts and sweatpants. Rei came back when Minako finished changing with a towel under her arm.

"Why," Minako started, "Why did you do that?"

"Jump out of the car? I don't know, I'm-" Rei didn't get the chance to call herself a fool once more, Minako placed a hand over her mouth.

"Enough," Minako stated firmly, "You're not a fool. You made a mistake. A mistake that I can forgive you for, but I have to know one thing; why did you start that fight in the first place?"

After Minako removed her hand from Rei's mouth, she answered.

"I told you, I was jealous of Yaten. You were all over him and I just got angry. Yaten and I fought before I came to talk to you. Yaten said that he knew that I liked you and that I should back off, we fought, I punched him in the face and went on my marry way." Rei said as Minako blushed lightly.

"You like me, Rei-chan?" Minako asked innocently. Rei blushed, even more so after replaying what she just said in her head.

"I never meant to call you a slut, I was so angry because so many boys were coming on to you and I couldn't take it."

"That's what happens when you start to become famous. Everyone wants to say that they were your boyfriend even for a second. Yaten and I fake dated so people would leave me alone, even though he wanted to start to really date. I couldn't do it, because of you." Minako stated, "Even though I hated you at the time, I still-"

"Still what?" Rei asked eagerly as Minako blushed lightly.

"I still couldn't live without you." Minako admitted. "There was just a place in my heart that refused to let go of you. You were everywhere, in my dreams, in my heart, everywhere. Every time I turned around, there was something that reminded me of you. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Rei stated, "Badly, I couldn't get my mind off of what I had said. I regretted it deeply ever since you left. That's why I work part-time at a music store; I always knew what was going on with you because I had no other way of knowing."

"You could have called."

"I was afraid," Rei looked away, "Gomenasai, Minako-chan."

They stood in silence for a long minute.

"Come on, I'll set up a movie like old times." The idea make Minako smile as Rei left the room for a minute to fetch a movie while Minako sat on Rei's bed. Minako had missed everything about Rei, including her scent. Minako relaxed on the bed and inhaled Rei's scent from both her cloths and bed. Rei returned shortly with one of their favorites: Samurai Girl, all three parts. Rei set up the movie and hit play before sitting on the bed next to Minako. Minako missed this too much, she missed being next to Rei. Minako rested her head on Rei's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Rei's waist. She felt Rei wrap an arm around her shoulders. Half-way through the first part, Rei rested her head on Minako's, the smell of Minako's shampoo was slightly intoxicating.

"Rei" Minako looked up at Rei with watery eyes, "Rei-chan, I want you to know, Yaten can never take your place."

Rei whipped a stray tear from Minako's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Aishiteru, Minako-chan"

"Aishiteru," Minako whimpered as Rei leaned down and kissed her. Minako wrapped her arms around Rei neck as Rei's wrapped around her waist. The kiss was shy and gentle and only lasted about thirty seconds, but it was the best thirty seconds the two have had since their big fight. Minako rested her head against Rei's collar bone as they continued to watch the movie. Rei smirked slightly before dropping a kiss on Minako's head.

**FINALLY I updated something!**

**I was thinking of using "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts, but I liked this song, "Tonight I wanna Cry" by Keith Urban, better.**

**Always remember to R&R! I love getting feedback form you guys!**


	7. Cold

**_Cold_**

I was** not** a human being

I was merely a _**wolf**_ in sheep's clothing

A _**demon**_ in human skin

I didn't understand what people felt anymore

I _**couldn't**_ understand what people felt anymore

They used to be my _**friends**_

But now…they wanted _**nothing**_ to do with me

I'm going to hell, and I know that now

They _**hated**_ me

Because _**he**_ came

He is my step-brother. My father remarried only a year ago and had fallen in love with his new son. He had dark brown/almost black hair, unlike his mother who was blonde; his eyes were brown like his mother's. He had darker-toned skin and was muscular. He was everything my father wanted, someone who was; strong, handsome, polite, respectable, mature (or so he thought), and above all so God damned _**perfect**_ in every freakin' way!

My step-mother was not nearly as beautiful as my real mother. She was not as kind or even-tempered. She didn't have the warmth that my mother had. She didn't have the voice or the same look in her eyes. She hated me. She hated that I had my real mother's picture in a locket that I wore around my neck. She didn't like that I had my mother's wedding band on a chain around my neck with my locket. She hated that I refused to be apart of their family even after my grandfather passed away. She lied to me about my real mother thinking that I was a stupid little kid.

She would say my father was drunk when he married her. She said my mother was a slut and that they met at a bar. She said my mother was only a miko so that she could get guys.

One night she took my locket and smashed it.

The picture inside of it was ruined and she demanded that I give her the wedding band saying that I was her daughter now and that my real mother was dead and gone. What I did was something I'll never be proud of.

I punched her

She flew back into the glass coffee table and broke it, glass flew everywhere. She cursed and yelled at me until my father came in the room. Her nose was bleeding and was later found to be broken. She had many cuts on her back and arms from the coffee table. My father was very unhappy with what I had done. He came up to my room, where I stayed when my father forced me to visit, and closed the door behind him.

Then he beat me

He yelled at me and beat me with his father's belt. My back was so badly cut up and bleeding that a trip to the doctor would have resulted in stitches. He told me that if I didn't want him to strike me again then I should change and act as though nothing happened so that he wouldn't get in trouble and be kicked out of office. But me being the smart ass that I am asked him what I should say when blood came running down my back and through my clothes. He belted me again just to wipe off the smirk on my face. He then asked for me to give him my mother's wedding band.

I said no

He pushed me against the wall and held me by my T-shirt and yelled at me to give it too him or else he would kick me out. I still refused and he gave me one day to get the hell out of his house.

So I did

That was one month ago. And I thought I was out of the woods. But I was wrong and that smart mouth step-brother of mine, Takeo, came and told my friends his version of the story. He said that I had assaulted his mother for no reason what-so-ever and that the cops had to stop me. He told them that his mother was only trying to make them a family and that I had wrongfully abused her.

"_Did you really hurt her, Rei-chan?" _Usagi had asked me.

"_I didn't do it without a good reason"_

"_But you still hurt someone."_ Makoto looked at me with cold green eyes. _"Someone who was trying to give you another chance at a family,"_

"_I still don't understand how you could be so cold."_ Takeo was great at acting and faking tears. _"All we wanted was to be apart of you and your father's life. Was that so wrong of us?"_

"_You God damned little,"_

"_Leave him alone, I think you've done enough to him and his mother." _Makoto stepped forward aggressively causing me to back off. I knew that she wasn't afraid to hurt me and if we fought, she would win.

"_But"_

"_Forget it,"_ Minako's voice pierced through me, _"You screwed up."_

"_Rei, face it, you're screwed up."_ Takeo murmured. The comment was not protested by any of my friends. They all agreed to it. I could remember all of their faces; Ami looked at me with disappointment, Mako with disgust, Usagi was sorrow, and Minako…a mixture of confusion and disgust. Takeo just looked at me as though he was a little kid that had won a prize at a fair. Mamoru looked at me with pity and disappointment as he shook his head and let the group away from me. He and Minako were the only ones to take a second look at me before continuing to walk away.

So now I am all alone, looking at myself in the mirror. Blood flowing from cuts above my left wrist, the blood pooled on the counter and ran down the sink of the bathroom. My right hand held my pocket knife, the blade stained with my blood. My warm blood ran over my skin as the pain numbed slowly. My whole body felt cold. I hated the feeling; being the Senshi of fire my body was normally warm. I guess without a reason to keep burning, the fire within me has died. My chest always hurt and I was never hungry. Yuuchiro was worried about me, he had stayed at the shrine and looked after me like an older brother, but after hearing the story Takeo told him as well he was always very careful around me. I felt as though I were truly alone for the first time in a long time. The people I loved didn't love me anymore. I walked out of the bathroom not bothering to wrap up the wounds I had on my arm, I just pulled down my hoodie sleeve so the wounds were concealed and cleaned the blood off the counter and sink.

Christmas eve was tomorrow and that made it hurt so much more. I didn't want to be alone on Christmas while Yuuchiro was with family and the others were elsewhere. I hated being alone. Even before I made friends with Minako and the others, I had my grandfather, but now I don't even have him. If they all wanted to forget about me, who was I to try and stop them. I just had to do one thing and then…who knows? Maybe I could jump off some bridge or hang myself so no one would have to deal with me. I walked toward my nightstand and pulled out a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with small green Christmas trees on it. It was addressed to Minako and was something that I had been saving up to get her. Inside the box was a sapphire heart-shaped locket on a white gold chain, the same one she had been eyeing for months. I wanted to tell her how I truly felt about her on Christmas.

But that was no longer going to happen.

She probably hated me as much as the others did. But I wanted her to know that I love her. So I decided to walk to her apartment tonight and give her the gift. I slid on my winter jacket and locked up the shrine. There was about a foot of snow on the ground and fresh snow was still falling from the sky. Tokyo was filled with Christmas lights around shops and houses. Last minute shoppers rushed to get the last of their shopping done. The icy wind was like a smack in the face, especially because I was not used to feeling cold. Now I understood how lucky I was being the Senshi of fire. The cold sucked and I hated every bit of it. When I got to Minako's apartment I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. I heard a brief "Coming" over music that was playing on the other side. She opened the door and popped her head out. A shocked look showed that she was clearly surprised to see me. A shameful look showed that she felt bad about not telling me that she and the rest of the group were planning on handing out before the holidays.

"Hi," She greeted unsurely stepping out and closing the door, "What's up?"

I knew she was trying to be nice and not ask; "Why are you here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by before Christmas," I took the box out of my pocket and handed it to her, "to give you this."

She looked shocked and guilty when I offered her the gift. "Rei-chan, I-"

"I didn't come to make you feel bad." I stated cutting her off, "You have every reason to hate me right now."

"Rei-chan, I don't hate you." I looked up at her in disbelief. "But I can't accept this."

"Please," I asked, "It would make me feel better."

She sighed and gave me a small smile as she took the gift from me. I gave her a weak smile in return before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as she grabbed my arm.

"I was going home," I tell her as I turn to face her.

"Why don't you come in?" Minako was smiling at me now and opened the door so I could enter.

"I don't think that's a very good idea…"

"Please Rei-chan; we're all sorry about how we treated you. Please come in," Minako smirked at me before saying, "It would make me feel better."

I step into her apartment and took off my jacket as she placed the gift I had given her on the kitchen table. Makoto walked in and immediately spotted me.

"Rei-chan," Makoto sounded just as surprised as Minako had. Minako said something about telling Luna and Artemis I was here and then walked off. I was beginning to get nervous. If anyone could beat me into a wall, it was Mako. I thought she would still be angry but instead she walked up to me and hugged me.

"Gomen," She murmured as I hugged her back.

"It's alright," I stated as I pulled back slightly. Mako gave me a worried look.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she straightened out, "You're cold."

"I haven't really been myself lately." I said truthfully to Mako as she nodded. Minako came back and escorted me and Mako back to the living room where there was a movie playing and the others were hanging out.

"Rei-chan," Usagi jumped up from her spot on the couch and hugged me. Mamoru walked up behind her and patted me fondly on the head. Even the outers were here.

"We heard there was an argument between you guys," Haruka stated, "It all good now?"

"Looks like it," Mamoru stated.

"Hoy, Rei-chan are you Ok?" Usagi asked me as she pulled away, "You're cold."

"That's what I said." Makoto stated as Michiru walked up to me.

"That's very unusual for you," Michiru stated as she rested the back of her hand on my cheek, "You're never cold."

I moved away from her hand, "It's nothing."

Everyone returned to their seats and continued watching the movie, New Moon. Minako pulled me along to sit on the floor with her with our backs leaning against the couch. I looked over at her to see her looking at me with mixed emotions; happy, unsure, and confusion danced within the cerulean eyes that pulled me in. Her hand rested on mine as she watched the movie.

"You are cold," she whispered to me as her hand rubbed against mine in an attempt to warm it. A small amount of warmth returned to my entire body. I looked up at the TV screen before a yawn ripped through me.

"Rei-baka still can't appreciate a good movie," I hear Usagi murmured as a few chuckles follow.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember the sounds of people moving and starting to leave the apartment. My head was resting against something soft and it took me a minute to realize that my head was on Minako's lap.

"What are we going to do about her?" Mako asked addressing me. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep.

"She can stay here. My parents are gone and I get lonely here by myself." Minako stated as I felt her hand run through my thick hair.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mako asked her, "What if she hurts you?"

My heart sank; I guess I should have known that they wouldn't trust me after hearing what Takeo had told them.

"I don't think she will." Minako's voice was small as though she was unsure herself. "But I do want to talk to her."

"Just remember, I'm a phone call away and it only takes me a few minutes to get here." I heard Mako's footsteps exit the apartment, leaving me and Minako alone.

"Hey sleepy-head," Minako tapped me on the back of the neck, "Time to wake up."

I slowly open my obsidian eyes and looked up at Minako before sitting up next to her.

"It's not like you to be so tired. Are you sleeping well?" She asked me as I rub the rest of the sleep from my eyes. "Not overworking yourself are you?"

"No," I state shortly as she looks at me with pure concern.

"You know, Takeo-kun stopped by before you came." Minako stated slowly watching my reaction.

"What the hell did he want?" My voice took on a harsher tone despite me trying to sound calm.

"He just wanted to talk. He said how much his mother was upset about you hitting her. He didn't think it was right for you to get off so easily and wanted to ask that you hand over a wedding band or something. He said his mother would really appreciate it if you were to give it to her."

"Got off easily," I repeated as I stared at her with burning eyes. She nodded stiffly.

"He said you weren't punished for it." I grabbed Minako by the arm and yanked her up with me. "Ow, Rei-chan, that hurts!"

I could tell I was scaring her, but right now I had to prove to her that I wasn't the bad guy here. I pulled her to the bathroom and closed the door. I released her arm and she looked at me as though I held a knife to her throat. I turned to face the door so that she could see my back. I pulled off my hoodie and hesitated before pulling off my T-shirt and pulled my hair over my shoulder to reveal the scars that were on my back. I could hear Minako gasp slightly.

"Rei-chan," I felt her rest one of her hands on my back. I arched my back slightly to her touch, "What happened?"

"I didn't get off so easily." I looked over my shoulder to see her reaction. She looked very shocked at what I had told her as she examined my back.

"Your father did this to you? He beat you?" She brushed a stray strand of hair away with her fingers as she asked me this.

"Belted me," I corrected as she lightly rubbed my back.

"Does it hurt?" Her voice only came above a whisper. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"No," My back didn't hurt so much now that the wounds had closed, but it was still black and blue in some areas. Her touch was relaxing and I almost cried when her hand left my back. I then felt her hand take my left hand and turn me around so that she could examine my wrist.

"Did we make you do this?" I looked up at her to see tears threaten to fall down her face. I then looked down at my blood-stained wrist; one of the cuts had reopened and was bleeding freely.

"You didn't force me to pick up the knife. You didn't force me to cut myself with it." I told her as she held my wrist over the sink and started washing it out. She then turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to get a first-aid kit." She stated as she left the room. I stood there with blood and water running down my wrist. I then shut off the water and pulled my T-shirt back on before pulling the blood-stained knife out of my pocket and examined it. It had become an addiction, a need. Just to feel numb for a little while. But what good was it? I tossed the knife into the garbage can and my hand found my mother's wedding band that I wore around my neck. I held it close to my heart and closed my eyes for a minute, thinking about how much I hurt her by doing this to myself.

"Rei-chan," I looked up to see Minako standing in the doorway with a first-aid kit looking at me. She took a step closer to me and took my wounded wrist in her hand. She dabbed at the wound with a cloth before getting a tube of Neosporin out of the first-aid kit and applying it to the cuts. She wrapped the wounds with care before looking up at me. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"You didn't do anything." I state before her eyes become serious.

"If I had trusted in you more, if I had more faith in you. If I only believed in you like you believe in me, then none of this would have happened." Tears free fell down her face, "You wouldn't have cut yourself if I had only believed in you. If I would have just punched that bastard in the face instead of buying into his stupid game,"

"He wasn't wrong in saying that I had done something horrible." I stated, "Even though his mother smashed my locket, I had no right to hit her."

"She smashed your-" Minako looked at my neck as though seeing if my locket was there before looking up at me. "That's horrible, she had no right!"

We stood in silence as I picked up my hoodie from the bathroom floor.

"I should be heading home," I state as I feel her grab my arm.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere! I'm not letting you spend Christmas alone. Can't you stay here?" I looked at her as she held my arm.

"Don't you want to spend it with your family?"

"Actually, they can't make it back before Christmas; they're going to spend it in England." I could tell she was disappointed. But I just sighed and told her that I would stay. I knew I had clothes at her apartment from many sleepovers and I couldn't say no to her when she gave me that puppy look. She smiled and hugged me before saying something about taking a shower. I walked out of the bathroom to fetch the bag of clothes that I had left here. When my grandfather was in the hospital I stayed here all the time so that I was always close to him. I found the bag laying in Minako's closet where I had put it for safekeeping. I opened the bag and pulled out a white T-shirt and black boxer shorts. I changed quickly while Minako was in the shower and looked down at the bag, feeling as though it was fuller when I left it here. I shrug off the feeling and walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch figuring that was where I would be sleeping. The radio was left on and the music filled the room:

"_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.  
__Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing  
__Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding.  
__Please don't dwell on it cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
__But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
__Everyday I send away my souls inside out  
__Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you know that  
__I'd come for you  
__No one but you  
__Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to  
__And I'd fight for you  
__I'd lie, it's true  
__Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you"_

I heard someone turn off the radio and opened my eyes and looked up to see Minako had come out of the shower and was wearing one of my T-shirts and orange shorts.

"Not a fan of Nickelback?" I asked as she shook her head. I always found it funny when we talked about English speaking bands and everyone else wouldn't have a clue what we were talking about. I could speak English very well because of my Australian descent and because a lot of people in my family spoke it.

"It's not that, I just wanted to talk to you." Minako stated as she sat next to me on the couch. I had forgotten to switch the light on when I walked in so the room was dark; the only light was that of the Christmas lights that hung outside the window. "Rei-chan…what am I to you?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Everything,"

I looked at the confused look on her face before I continued; "You mean everything to me."

Her beautiful eyes looked into mine, searching. Her eyes roped me in like nothing else on this planet could. Her hair wasn't tied back in her red ribbon that she usually wore. Her face was highlighted by the Christmas lights that were strung outside. I was beginning to be drawn in by her. Her gravity pulled me in.

"Reiko," I could feel her breath on my lips. I felt one of her hands rest on the side of my neck as I drew closer until our lips were only centimeters apart.

"Dai suki, Minako-chan, demo, my feeling for you keep growing stronger."

"Reiko," Our lips met for the first time. Minako leaned back pulling me on top of her without the kiss ever breaking. Our tongues battled for dominance while I ran my hands up and down Minako's sides getting a content moan. As we separated when the need for air became too great I looked down at Minako as her hands ran through my black hair. I leaned back down and kiss her again, gently this time.

"Aishiteru, Mi-chan," I say softly as my forehead rests on hers. Minako flopped our positions so that she was on top so she could lay down, her head above my heart. Her arms locked around my torso as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Aishiteru, Reiko," She said softly, "You're warm."

I realized then that Minako had been the reason for my inner fire, and now that I had her back in my life I had a new reason for living. Minako truly was my everything and by loosing her love, I would die. I dropped a kiss on her head before I heard her breathing steady as she fell asleep.

**This is my late Christmas gift to all of you!**

**Dai suki- I like you**

**Aishiteru- I love you**

**As always R&R!**

**Song: I'd come for you by Nickelback**


	8. Dear Rei

**Dear Rei**

Gun shots rang out as the platoon of soldiers dashed across the abandon town, shots firing back at the enemy as the platoon took shelter in some of the abandon buildings.

"Rei-kun watch the window," A boy about 18 with dirty blonde hair and amethyst eyes called as Rei loaded the type 89 assault rifle, steering clear of the window knowing it would make her an easy target.

"Don't worry too much, Jin-kun." Rei snorted, "I'm headed upstairs to snipe these bastards, warn me if that decide to blow that place."

"I'll head up with you," Another boy about Rei's age stated as he whipped the dark brown hair out of his gray eyes. "Satoshi will stay down here with Jin."

"Sounds like a plan Jerome," Satoshi, a 15 year old boy with white blonde hair and blue eyes called as Rei and Jerome dashed up the steps and looked around the second floor of the building. Jerome peered out one of the windows before raising his rifle and taking aim. While he did that, Rei positioned herself on the other side of the room and did the same.

"Remember, aim for the Sergeants and Generals before the foot soldiers," Jerome called as he fired a few rounds at the approaching army. Rei took aim at one of the Generals trying to direct his troops and successfully fired at him, bringing him down in one shot to the back of the head. Rei ducked behind the window to prevent the soldiers from finding out where the shot had come from. She crawled to a different window and waited before peeking out.

"Stupid bastards," Jerome murmured as he threw a grenade down on the troops. Rei could barely hear him over the thundering gunshots. A yell from downstairs rang out as Jerome stood by the steps with his gun raised. "Shit, they got in!" Jerome yelled as another scream was heard. Rei pull the safety off two grenades and threw them down the steps and she and Jerome slid out the back window and started running into the battle field, an explosion being heard from behind them and Rei couldn't help but feel guilty. Jin and Satoshi were shot and killed and the only thing she could do was blow up the remainder of their bodies to save her and Jerome. After another hour and a half of fighting, the enemy fell back. The soldiers returned to the barracks to do a head count and treat the wounded.

As Rei and Jerome marched back to the barracks, Rei looked around at the damage done to the small town. Buildings were burning, shrapnel was everywhere, and blood made the ground wet. Rei would fell the wet ground under her boots as well as hear the noise made as she stepped in puddles of blood. After entering the barracks, the soldiers followed their Lieutenant for the head count.

"Hino Rei" Lieutenant called out,

"Present" Rei called back,

"Higurashi Jerome"

"Present"

"Ishiyama Yomi"

"Present"

"Kai Satoshi"

Silence

"Kai Satoshi"

"Was killed in a shooting," Jerome called out, "Enemy troops invaded our post Satoshi and Honda Jin were both shot and killed."

After the head count Rei headed back to her bed to see a letter laying there. She sat on her bed and opened the letter:

_Dear Rei,_

_Just writing to see how you are. It's been two years since we've seen each other. I wanted you to know that my idol career has taken off and that I've been singing for the soldiers who have come home. I guess I keep hoping that I'll see you in the crowd, home and safe. We all miss you and worry about you. Usagi informed me yesterday that she was pregnant and I thought it would give you something to look forward to when you got back. I can't wait to see you again; I miss you so much it hurts. I understand that you have a duty to the army and I'm proud that you made that choice, but that doesn't mean I ever go a day without thinking about you and weather or not you're still well. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Mi-chan_

Rei held back tears that threatened to fall as she placed the letter into her helmet with the other letters Minako had wrote to her before taking out a piece of paper.

_Dear Mi-chan_

_Things are ruff out here like always, but I'm pulling through. We just had a rebel uprising and lost about 23 men, including Jin and Satoshi. Don't worry about me, I'm fine with nothing more than a scratch or bruise here and there. I miss you so much. I've been trying to get leave for a while, but with all the uprisings lately I wanted to stay so that I could help. The people here are in a full blown civil war by now and its crazy how these people take their rage out on us. Tell Usagi I hope she and Mamoru have an easy time with the baby and good luck with you career, wannabe Brittany. As soon as I get home I hope to hear you sing._

_Love,_

_Reiko_

Rei folded the letter and put it in an envelope before taking it toward the post-drop at the barracks were all the soldiers mailed their letters. As Rei walked into the room she saw the Lieutenant dropping off a letter as well, Rei saluted as he turned to her.

"At ease soldier" The Lieutenant was a large muscular man in his thirties with light blue hair and eyes. "How are things at home?"

"Fine, Sir" Rei answered.

"They miss you?"

"Yes, Sir"

"You miss them?"

"Of course, Sir" Rei wasn't sure weather or not the man was testing her or not. "Lieutenant Kei, may I ask how things are doing with you, Sir?"

"You kids, you, Jerome, Satoshi, Jin, most of you are under 18 aren't you?" Lieutenant Kei asked before continuing, "Only 16 yourself and have been with us for two years."

"Yes Sir, after the invasion of Tokyo I enlisted at 13 and was called to serve at 14."

"That's right, we needed troops and would take anyone at age 13 with a parent signature. Very unfortunate that we had to resort to that, how did your folks take it?"

"My mother died when I was young, my father disowned me and my grandfather was currently in the hospital because of a heart attack. He died before I was called to serve." Rei explained.

"So who's the letter from?"

"A friend," Rei stated.

"Be thankful for that," Kei sighed, "I got a dear John letter from my wife."

"I'm so sorry Sir"

"That army can do that to a person. Destroy them from the inside out. My wife didn't see me for so long that she started having an affair with another man. Broke things off with me through that crappy letter, but there is a good side, do you know that best part about a war?"

Rei shook her head.

"Knowing one way or another, you come home. Jin and Satoshi went home after all." Kei paused, "If no ones waiting for you, it makes it easier to die for what you believe in."

"Lieutenant,"

"Don't worry 'bout me, I already chose my successor." He paused for a minute. "You registered for leave didn't you? You wanted it in October. The 20th to the 25th if I'm correct,"

"Yes sir, but my request was rejected." Rei stated. She had chosen that week because it was Minako's birthday on the 22nd and she was hoping to be home for her birthday.

"I have my leave then, but I don't want it now that I have no one to go home to. You want it?" He asked as Rei pondered it for a minute. Taking his leave would mean Rei could see Minako again but lately Rei has been thinking about weather or not she even wanted a leave.

"No sir," Rei stated as Lieutenant Kei looked at her in surprise.

"You don't want to go home and see your friends or family?"

"It's not that I don't miss them more than anything else. But if I go on leave that means I have to come back. Wouldn't it hurt them just as much as the day I left to come here in the first place? I miss my home and I want to go back more than anything in this world. But I don't want to hurt them by giving them false hope that I'll come home…alive." Rei stated, "When I go home, I want to be able to stay home."

*** 10 Months Later ***

_Dear Rei,_

_Happy 17__th__ birthday, I hope this finds you well. Usagi and Mamoru are still getting used to parenting Chibi-Usa, who's a handful almost all of the time. The shrine's still running that way you left it three years ago. But now it's empty and bare without you. We all miss you so much that we all cried when Chibi-Usa was born because you were the only one not there. It pained me to know you missed something that big, but I know your fighting for something bigger. Chibi-Usa has you to thank for being able to be born in such a safe country that you fight so hard to protect and serve. I'm sure your mom would be very proud of you if she could see you now. My parents wanted to wish you a happy birthday and wanted to give you their blessing so that you would hopefully come home before you turn 18. I hope to see you home with me._

_Love,_

_Mi-chan_

Rei folded the letter into her helmet as she and Jerome drove one of the vehicles down to one of the battlefields where backup was requested. Jerome drove while Rei watched for potential hazards.

"I almost forgot to wish you a happy birthday," Jerome laughed as they drove with fifty other men following in vehicles.

"Is now really the best time?" Rei asked as Jerome shrugged.

"Wanted to tell you before one of us got killed."

"Not funny,"

"Never said I was" Jerome stated as distant gun shots rang out. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go," Rei called aiming the assault rifle _click-clack_ was the only noise heard before they got in a good range for Rei to start firing. Squeezing the trigger resulted in large banging noises and people falling to the ground. An explosion sounded from behind them as Rei re-loaded.

"Land mines," Jerome murmured. _Click-clack_ Rei aimed and fired again at the mob who returned fire, taking out one of the soldiers on their side. A bullet whizzed past Rei's arm, just grazing skin. Another explosion sounded, but this time it came from the left rear tired to Jerome's and Rei's vehicle, sending the vehicle into a roll.

"You Ok?" Jerome asked as he tapped Rei on the shoulder. The vehicle, which did a complete 360, was ruined and blood ran down Rei's face from a cut above her right eyebrow. Blood stained her uniform from multiple gashes on her arms, shoulders, and back. Her right knee hurt like all hell. Jerome didn't look much better with a huge gash down his arm and deep cuts on his shoulders and back. Cuts and blood covering his face, they got out of the vehicle and used it as a cover from the on-raining bullets. At first the mob seemed to be drawing back, until…

BANG

Rei felt a pain spread through her back turning around just to see another mob.

"Ambush," She murmured trying to raise her weapon on the oncoming intruders.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Jerome fell first, blood rushing from the front of his uniform. Rei was next to fall to the ground, which was now wet with blood.

"FALL BACK"

"RETURN FIRE"

"HURRY UP"

Soldiers yelled as darkness overtook Rei's vision.

A sprained knee

Several bullet wounds

Numerous cuts and bruising

And a one way ticket home

The doctors confirmed that Rei's injuries required rest and requested that Rei head home. Jerome and many others were also sent home because of their injuries during the ambush. After a long plane ride they finally landed in Tokyo. Rei had never been happier to be in a military plane with many other soldiers. Some soldiers stated singing _Kimigayo_ or the Japanese national anthem. Some other soldiers had instruments and started playing traditional Japanese songs that most of the soldiers were taught as kids.

After the long flight Rei walked through the terminal, with the help of her crutches, and followed the other soldiers to the stage where the Prime Minister would be thanking them for their hard work.

Jerome was rewarded with the Army Distinguished Service Cross and the Purple Heart.

Rei was rewarded the Purple Heart for being injured in an action against the enemy, Soldiers Metal, and the Metal of Honor for risking her live many times for her country and fellow soldiers.

Rei walked through the crowd of families; Jerome had disappeared probably off with his fiancé.

"And now as an additional thank you to all of our soldiers, pop star Aino Minako will sing here, exclusively, live for our soldiers."

Rei looked up on stage as her heart leaped in her chest. It had been three years since she had seen Minako. Minako's long blonde hair was down and her outfit consisted of a black T-shirt and army-style pants with black flip-flops. Rei recognized the class ring that hung from a chain on Minako's neck; it was Rei's that she had given Minako before she left. _Has she worn that all this time?_ Rei wondered as she watched as Minako sang on stage, she wasn't paying much attention to the song that was being sung, but was watching Minako herself. Minako's beauty still cast that spell on Rei that made her want to do anything for the blonde.

"Mi-chan," Rei couldn't help the smile that escaped her as she watched the girl she loved. Three years was too long of a time. She had missed out on so much. Now all she wanted to do was be back with the people whom she loved. Rei walked back stage and looked around to see that Ami was also there talking to the stage manager about something. Rei made her way up behind the genius.

"Yo," Rei stated casually causing Ami to turn and look with surprise at the soldier that stood before her.

"Rei-chan," Ami looked very surprised and it caused Rei to chuckle at the genius's expression. "Glad to see your back."

"For good, I hope." Rei stated. "How's everyone doing?"

"Mako opened up a little bakery downtown, business is great. Mamoru and Usagi-chan already settled down,"

"Little too early if you ask me," Rei stated, "She was only 16."

"Old enough to marry, old enough for a Honey Moon" Ami stated, "She couldn't wait to have Chibi-Usa."

"I still don't agree with her being 16 and having a kid."

"I don't either," Ami shrugged, "It was stupid, she's lucky she has a loving family and friends to help her. Anyway, are you planning on surprising Minako-chan?"

"Yeah," Rei stated as she listened to Minako sing. Ami just laughed at the lovesick soldier.

"_Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love_

_(Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_It's hard to see, when I'm with you~_

_My heart almost skips a beat_

_What is this thing I feel~_

_Could it be Paranoia?_

_I'm so Oblivious to love_

_But what else could this feeling be?_

_Ready or not I know in my heart~ _

_It doesn't matter_

_It's so clear to me now~_

_Your always on my mind~_

_Could it be that you're the one?_

_Maybe you're my love_

_I need you here with me_

_So I could give you my best_

_Sakura kiss~_

_And if your heart is committed it's meant to be_

_So I am worthy now~_

_I know that my future is safe in your hands~_

_Love is in the spring and_

_When it blossoms we'll see what happens next_

_(Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_Maybe you're my love!"_

Ami and Rei waited for Minako to finish singing. After a while they heard foot-steps.

"Ami-chan, what did that manager have to say about the lighting?" Minako asked, breath catching in her throat as she saw Rei standing there with Ami.

"Afraid of everyone seeing those wrinkles?" Rei asked playfully, "I didn't worry you that much did I?-OOF"

Minako hugged Rei tightly, the soldier holding in a whimper because of the bruises she had from the fighting. Rei felt her shoulder getting wet and looked down to see Minako crying.

"I missed you," Minako whimpered as Rei leaned on one of her crutches so she could wrap one arm around the blonde. Rei realized now how much a letter could hide. Just like her letters hid the worst from Minako, Minako's letters hid the most from Rei. The sorrow was not displayed in her letters, the pain was never mentioned, the occasional "I miss you" didn't have as much of an impact like it did now.

"I missed you too, Mi-chan." Rei whispered into the blonde's ear as Minako's grip tightened on the soldier's shoulders.

After a day of tears and hugs Rei was able to get to the shrine to rest. Minako carried Rei's bags to her room as Rei sat on the bed, missing the feel of it.

"Need anything?" Minako asked setting Rei's bags on the floor, Rei lay her head on her pillow, Minako's sent lingering there.

"You've been sleeping in my bed." Rei pointed out as Minako blushed.

"Yeah, it reminded me of you." Minako said just above a whisper. "I'll go make some tea. You take a nap." Before Minako could even leave the room she heard Rei's steady breathing and the little noises she tended to make when she was asleep.

Minako walked into the kitchen and started to boil water. A chocolate cake sat on the table that had been dropped off by Mako for Rei. Minako walked to the pantry and grabbed a box of green tea and placed it on the counter as she waited for the water to come to a boil.

_People were dying. Blood soaked the ground and turned the soil into a dark mud. Bombs going off in the distance could be heard along with screams as body parts flew through the air with every bang. Bleeding soldiers missing arms or legs screamed in horror and fear. Fire was the only source of heat as buildings burned down, alarms sounded, people tried to escape the mayhem. Men, women, and children were being shot at and killed, their blood nothing but a fresh layer of red added to the moist ground. _

_No escape_

_No hope_

Rei woke with a start and turned to look at the clock. She had napped for about 30 minutes. Pain spread through her right leg as she quickly remembered her wounded knee.

"I need to meditate," She murmured as she grabbed her crutches and started down the hall to the meditation room. Before going she looked at herself in the mirror and nearly laughed at the false image of a soldier.

Soldiers weren't well washed and groomed. When your life's on the line that last thing you think about is a shower.

Soldiers' uniforms' were almost never free of blood. When you're at war, no one gets out without a scratch or bullet wound.

Rei looked back at her helmet that she had left of the nightstand. That helmet contained every letter Minako and her family wrote to Rei while she was at war. It had every letter the other Senshi wrote to her and every picture Hotaru drew for her. All the picture she received from elementary school students and every letter from middle and high school students that wanted to thank their troops. Rei knew that she wasn't the only soldier who had things like that in her helmet. Every soldier in her platoon had letters from the people they cared about in their helmets. It kept them going and it kept them fighting because the letters were always a constant reminder of what they were fighting for,

As Rei headed to the meditation room, Minako peered out from the kitchen causing Rei to jump.

"What are you doing up so soon?" Minako asked. Rei had almost forgotten that Minako was there.

"I've had a nice half-hour nap."

"You still sound tired." Minako stepped forward. "Come sit down, I made tea."

"You made tea?" Rei asked a little surprised.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to boil water so don't act so surprised." Minako pouted as Rei sat down at the kitchen table, pulling a newspaper over and glancing through the headlines. A cup of hot tea was placed next to her along with a slice of Mako's chocolate cake.

"Hope you like it, I nagged Mako-chan for hours so she would make it for you." Minako stated with a small smile.

"You knew I was coming back today?" Rei asked, knowing she didn't tell Minako that she was coming back because she was constantly on pain killers at the hospital for her bullet wounds and countless bruises.

"We got a letter from the military saying that you would be home some time this week." Minako explained as she sat across from the soldier.

"Obviously your music career took off like a rocket, didn't it wannabe Brittany?" Rei teased while taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"I have you to take for that, I know you're the one who forced the guy to listen to me." Minako stated. Minako's manager had a brother that apparently trained with Rei her first year of the military.

"I didn't 'force' him. I simply had a very convincing talk with him." Rei stated while flashing Minako her famous smirk.

"Yeah 'talk' that's how you fix everything." Minako stated as she and Rei started laughing.

Rei sat in front of the fire in the middle of the room. She wanted to find out why she had that very graphic dream about the war. She sat there, very uncomfortably because of her knee, and meditated for almost an hour.

"_FALL BACK"_ Rei's eyes shot open as she looked at the flames to see soldiers, much like her vision, falling and dying as enemies open fired.

"_Rei-kun, watch the window."_ Jin's voice called Rei watched as she and Jerome ran up the stairs. Two rebels broke down the door and started shooting at Satoshi and Jin.

"_Rei-kun,"_ Jin called out as a bullet was shot at him, piercing his arm. _"HELP"_

"_Jerome-kun, Rei-kun,"_ Satoshi was whacked with a bat while the other guy with the gun shot him in the back of the head.

"_PLEASE, REI, JEROME" _Jin screamed as the rebel pointed the gun to Jin's temple. Jin was too stunned to move, _"PLEASE HELP!"_

The two grenades Rei threw down the steps landed on the ground just as the bullet pierced through Jin's skull.

Pain shot through Rei's head as guilt settled in her chest. Jin had yelled for her and Jerome to come down to help them, and they failed to. _Maybe they could have been saved._

"_If no ones waiting for you, it makes it easier to die for what you believe in."_ The lieutenant's words rang out in Rei's head as she looked back at the flame.

"_FALL BACK"_ The lieutenant yelled as the ambushing soldiers continued to fire at them. Kei shot back like mad as enemies dropped to the bloodstained ground. Soon a bullet came and pierced the Lieutenant's heart, causing him to drop to the ground as his blood added to the pool of blood already forming. His helmet fell off as a picture of his wife and two sons fell into the pool of blood and were ruined.

Another shot of pain shot through her heart as she felt a scream escape her lips. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground shaking. Fear was taking over of her and tears were starting to form.

"REI," Minako ran into the room and kneeling by the miko, "What's wrong?"

Rei just murmured a string of military terms that Minako couldn't understand. Minako lay next to the miko and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Minako," Rei finally murmured after five minutes of shaking and murmuring. Minako's concerned baby blues looked deep into dark amethyst.

"What happened are you alright?" Minako asked brushing Rei's bangs out of her face.

"Just a horrible vision," Rei stated before trying to stand, a sharp pain through her knee reminded her that she needed her crutches. "OUCH"

"Easy," Minako's voice was slightly panicked, slightly alarmed as she sat up. She was very unused to seeing Rei in pain since she was so good at hiding her emotions. "You should probably get out of that military uniform."

Rei had forgotten she was even wearing it. She felt Minako wrap an arm around her waist and pull Rei's arm around her shoulders as she helped her up.

"I can walk on my own, you don't need to help."

"I know, but I want to make sure you aren't falling over your crutches." Minako stated concern still in her voice. She helped Rei to the bathroom. Rei sat on the side of the tub as Minako straightened herself before going to get Rei's crutches, closing the door behind her.

Rei signed and ran the tub as she undressed and got in without any problem. (She wasn't too fond of the nurses at the hospital helping her with every damn thing) It felt good to get out of that uniform and it felt even better to be taking a bath in her own home.

Meanwhile Minako grabbed Rei's crutches and also grabbed a T-shirt and boxers for Rei to change into. She stopped only when she noticed the paper in Rei's helmet.

"She kept all the letters," Minako stated as she looked through the papers seeing every letter she ever wrote to Rei. Turning it over, Minako saw the huge crack in the helmet from the accident before Rei was sent home. Although Minako still had no idea what happened when Rei go hurt, she was very happy to have Rei home and safe. Minako smiled to herself as she took Rei's crutches and clothes to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Leave them by the door, I got it." Rei called from the other side as Minako did as she was told and headed back to Rei's room to change herself. She quickly changed into her orange PJ pants with penguins on them with a matching orange T-shirt. She looked through the various movies, planning to set one up when Rei was done with her bath. She chose _A Walk to Remember_ since it was one of her favorites and it was one of the only romance films Rei would watch. She heard the _clap-clap_ sound of Rei's crutches against the hard wood and turned to see Rei in the doorway.

"Hey," Rei stated as she walked over and sat on the bed, resting her crutches off to the side.

"You look better," Minako stated with a smile as she flashed the movie for Rei to see. Rei just smiled and nodded as Minako turned on the T.V

BANG, BANG, BANG

"_Fall Back! They're coming!"_ Minako quickly changed the channel away from the very graphic war film as well as turning down a volume. She put the DVD in and hit play before turning around.

"Sorry 'bout that, ha," Minako laughed nervously, only to stop as she saw Rei on her crutches again. "What's wrong, Rei?"

"N-Nothing," Rei stuttered, "Just need to get some water."

"Okay," Minako stated unsurely as Rei walked out of the room. "Something's wrong,"

Minako waited a few minutes before going after Rei, following her to the kitchen, where she sat in the dark.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark, silly." Minako asked trying to keep the atmosphere upbeat and to hide her concern for the Senshi of fire. She walked up to the miko, who had her face buried in her folded arms. "Rei-"

"Nothing's wrong," Rei murmured against her arms.

"You can't tell me what happened tonight wasn't a clear sign that something was wrong." Minako's voice was suddenly serious. "I want to help you, Rei-chan, but I can't do that if you don't let me in."

"I'm afraid," Rei stated, choking slightly on her words. Minako looked dumbfounded at the simple reply.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I wouldn't hurt you Rei, you're my best friend."

"I'm not afraid of letting you in, I'm afraid-" Rei cut herself off as Minako waited patiently for an anwser. When she didn't get one, Minako kneeled next to the miko and founded her arms on Rei's lap much like how Rei had hers on the table. Minako laid her head on her arms as she felt Rei shift to look down at her.

"I'm afraid of not being able to see you or the other again." Rei murmured. "I'm afraid of something happening to you."

Minako looked up to see Rei's vulnerable expression. It's wasn't often that Rei ever seemed weak in any way.

"I'm afraid of the war reaching Japan and that it'll affect you or the others." Rei finished as Minako leaned up so she was looked into the dark amethyst eyes she loved.

"It that why the guns on TV freaked you out?" Rei nodded, "And the meditation room?"

"I saw how two of them men in my platoon died as well as the Lieutenant's death." Rei explained.

"Rei-chan, nothing like that is going to happen. You know why?" Rei shook her head, "Because we have powerful and loyal soldiers, like you, who put their lives on the line everyday for the people they care about. Soldiers who don't get thanked enough for what they do. Those people are heroes, Rei-chan. You may not feel like it now, but you're a hero. You always will be in my eyes." Minako explained softly, which seemed to calm the miko. Minako leaned up farther until her lips were inches away from the miko's, "I love you Reiko"

Their lips met for a short time, the kiss was gentle and yet it sent electricity down both of their spines. Minako maneuvered herself so she was rested on the miko's lap, careful of her knee, with her arms around Rei's neck. Minako felt Rei's breath on her neck before leaning in to kiss the miko again, more passionately this time. Rei's tongue slid into Minako's mouth as the blonde let out a small moan while her hands ran through Rei's dark hair. Their tongues played together while Rei held Minako tightly, one arm around her waist the other resting above her knee.

"I love you too, Mi-chan," Rei said when they parted for air. Minako panted against the miko's shoulder as she felt Rei's lips on her neck.

"Reiko-" Minako tugged lightly at the miko's hair as she felt Rei bite hard against her neck. "Marking me already?"

"Maybe," Rei smirked as she ran her tongue over the red mark on Minako's neck. Minako just smiled in the darkness before a yawn escaped her.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Are you going too keep your hands to yourself?" Rei asked as she looked into Minako's blue eyes, a small giggle escaped the blonde.

"It's no fun if you can't fight back," Minako stated as she stood up, running her hand over Rei's wounded knee gently. The two headed back to the bedroom, Rei lay in bed first, placing her crutches off to the side while Minako turned on the radio to the soft rock station before climbing in next to her.

"Still have to sleep with the radio playing?" Rei asked as Minako snuggled into her. Rei wrapped her arms around Minako as they got comfortable.

"It relaxes me," Minako stated kissing the miko good-night. The two fell asleep moments later.

**Just a little one-shot inspired by the Movie _Dear John_ **

**For those of you that don't know a Dear John Letter is when a wife/girlfriend breaks up from a boyfriend/husband because of him being in the military**

**A Dear Jane letter is used for a boyfriend/husband to break up with his wife/girlfriend who is in the war.**

**And yes before anyone corrects me, Japan does not call it a "Military" they call it "Self-Defence" because they outlawed war.**


	9. Cujo

Cujo

"So when are you going to come out?"

"As soon as possible," Rei stated over the phone, "She's early isn't she? Sakura wasn't supposed to have her puppies for another week yet."

"They came early, all ten of them."

"Ten jeez bet you can't wait till they all start teething." Rei stated sarcastically. "I'm really grateful that you took Sakura for us, Sachio-kun, her being Okaasan's dog, I was devastated when I couldn't bring her with me to live with Oji-chan."

"Hey, she was my sister, I'm glad to be able to make sure her dream of breeding Sakura became a reality." Sachio said on the other line, "They all got checked by the vet, and their all tip-top shape. You're going to love this one I got, she's pure white! I've never seen anything like it!"

"I can't wait," Rei stated, "I hope you don't mind if I bring some friends along."

"Shucks no," Sachio stated, his southern accent shining slightly, "Bring anyone you want. I'm so looking forward to showing these puppies off."

"Ok, see you then." Rei stated as she hung up the phone. A smile played on her lips as she walked into the kitchen where the others were waiting; her grandfather was showing them pictures out of one of the many albums they owned.

"Rei-chan was so cute when she was a child." Rei heard Minako said as she walked through the door.

"Did you get done talking with Sachio?" her grandfather asked as Rei nodded,

"Yup, all ten puppies are accounted for."

"That's a big litter," Ami commented, "It would be interesting to see one of these dogs. I don't believe you see them often in Japan do you?"

"No, not really, you have a chance in the Alps region, but even there they aren't that popular."

"Is that why your uncle breeds them?"

"Yeah, he wants to help the breed's popularity. With the two other litters Sakura had, the male dog passed on a bone cancer to the puppies and only a few made it. This is her most successful litter." Rei explained.

"Sadly the breed has quite a few health problems." Ami stated.

"That's why Sachio breeds them carefully. He's one of the best."

"When are you girls heading off?"

"I was hoping to head out tomorrow morning." Rei stated before looking back at the others, "Sound good, everyone meet up here at seven."

"Aw, why do we have to leave so early?" Usagi whined as Rei rolled her eyes.

"It's a long drive; you can sleep in the car on the way there."

"Takashi, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Sachio yelled into the phone, "You didn't get Sakura's rabies shot! You know how prevalent bats are in this area. She had ten new puppies to take care of and you did something like this?"

"I was too caught up with my work to worry about minor things like that."

"Minor, you ass, Sakura was your wife's dog! Her companion and you do something so careless! You know how much your daughter loves that dog. You would honestly, as a father, risk your daughter's happiness by taking away something she loves as much as she loves that dog."

Sachio would have said more if he hadn't heard a growl coming from behind him.

That morning everyone piled into the SUV and headed out to Sachio's ranch that bordered the Southern Alps of Japan. Mamoru drove the large vehicle with Usagi riding shot-gun. Rei sat behind Mamoru with Minako next to her. Makoto and Ami sat in the far back of the vehicle. The first snowfall of winter created the beautiful white landscape. The mountains were visible on the horizon and the iced over lake glistened in the sun.

"Here's the place." Rei stated as she got out of the car to stretch. "It's quiet though…SAKURA-CHAN," Rei called looking around for her beloved dog.

"It looks deserted," Mamoru commented as he looked around, "Rei-chan said her uncle lived here alone right?"

"Yeah, she said he never got married. He lives here all by himself with his animals." Minako stated as Rei looked around the land.

"I wonder where that dog is." Rei murmured mostly to herself.

"Hey, Rei-chan, is that her?" Usagi asked as she pointed off into the distance were a large St. Bernard was walking around. Rei smiled and closed her door and walked around the car.

"That's her…SAKURA-CHAN" Rei called again, still getting no response. "That's not like her." Rei whistled lightly, getting Sakura to raise her head and look toward her. The large dog started running right at her.

"Here she comes," Rei started before a strange feeling came over her. _Something's not right…Is that blood?_ Rei questioned as she saw a deep red covering the dog's muzzle and chest. Rei felt someone grab her arm and pull her back into the car as the door slammed moments before the dog collided with the door. It took Rei a minute to realize what had happened as she felt Minako's nails dig into her arm as screams filled the car as the dog slammed her head into the car door repeatedly until Mamoru wailed down on the horn, scaring Sakura off.

"Dammit what the hell was that?" Mamoru asked.

"Bad tempered dog, bad tempered owner?" Usagi suggested.

"Rei, does Sachio have a garage or something were we can put the car and get into the house without being mauled?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah," Rei stated numbly as she directed Mamoru to the garage connected to the house. Mamoru took the metal bat that he kept in the car out to type the code into the garage door to open it and pulled the car in and closed the door with ease. The girls exited the car and headed into the house, everyone except Minako who stayed back to talk to Rei. Signaling to Makoto that she was staying, Minako sat back in the car before Rei could get out.

"What happened back there?" Minako asked as Rei looked away from her, a habit that Minako hated. "You normally sense these things before I do."

"I did sense that something was wrong." Rei said, "But I…"

"Couldn't react to it?" Minako guessed as Rei nodded. "I didn't realize that she meant so much to you."

"How did you know I wasn't going to move?" Rei asked as Minako sat back against the back of the seat.

"You stiffened all of a sudden. The way you do when you have a vision and don't know how to react to it. I saw the dog running toward you…with blood all over her…I knew you were in danger and you couldn't react because of how much you love her."

"She was my mother's before she died. She made my mom so happy." Rei's voice was starting to break, so she stopped talking. Minako knew that there was more that she wanted to say, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Minako flashed a weak smile before opening the car door.

"Let's go," Minako stated as she and Rei stepped out of the car and into the house. Sachio lying on the couch with bandages covering his leg and stomach.

"Rei-chan," He called, "I have something important to tell you…about Sakura."

"We kinda figured that first hand." Rei stated her voice humorless.

"Your father…"

"I hate explanations that start with that." Rei stated as Sachio ignored it.

"Your father didn't pay for Sakura's vaccinations this year…She never had her rabies shot. I thought her behavior was just because of her pregnancy, but it was because she has rabies."

"What about the puppies?" Rei asked, her voice still showing no emotion.

"She was carrying a dead one out of the barn last night. I don't know if she killed them all or not." Sachio stated, "I called the police after she went after me…The cop came and…she killed him."

They were silent; the sound of heavy footprints filled the air.

"She got into the house!" Mamoru yelled seeing a St. Bernard standing on the other side of the room as he raised the bat in defense.

"Takuya," Rei stated as the others gave her a confused look as the dog limped to her side. "She went after you too, ne?"

"Got him in the side, he was protecting me." Sachio stated as Rei kneeled down to examine the bite marks on his side.

"You have two?" Usagi asked.

"He's the daddy of the puppies." Sachio stated.

"He seems friendly." Ami commented as the dog whimpered and lied down. "Poor thing"

"He got his rabies shot this year, so we need not worry about him." Sachio stated as he tried to sit up on the couch. Rei gazed out one of the windows at the barn.

"I have to check to see if any of the puppies made it." Rei stated as she stood up.

"Are you nuts?" Makoto asked, "You go out there and you're dead. Are those puppies really that important to you?"

"You forget that she killed a cop. A cop usually means that there is a gun laying around there somewhere." Rei pointed out as she made a way for the back door. "And yeah, those puppies mean a lot to me, they carry Sakura and Takuya's bloodline. Do you really think that they deserve to die because of what happened to Sakura?"

"Rei-chan," Mamoru called as Rei turned. Mamoru tossed her his bat. "At least, take that, since I know we can't talk you out of this."

Rei nodded as she walked out the door.

"You think she'll be ok?" Minako asked in a worried voice.

"I think Rei can out-run Sakura. She should be in and out very quickly." Sachio stated trying to cheer the other girls up. "Rei and Sakura used to be the best of friends, and now one of them is going to kill the other. It's like some sick ironic twist to a horror story."

"This dog, she really means a lot to Rei-chan, doesn't she?" Minako asked as she looked over at Takuya, who had moved to sniff her hand before licking it.

"This whole breed means a hell of a lot to Rei. She grew up with these dogs, ever since she was a little girl these dogs have been there for her. She didn't have many friends growing up, she had these dogs. When she was little, they had a large St. Bernard named Cujo, like the movie, she used to crawl into the cage with him when her father put the dog into it. He came down with bone cancer and died when she was 9. A year later I gave Risa Sakura as a puppy, before she died."

"So Rei literally grew up around them," Ami stated as they all sat on the floor, Takuya walking around to sniff them before lying next to Minako.

Meanwhile Rei was able to sneak into the barn, seeing two of the ten puppies dead and half-eaten by the entrance. Three more dead puppies were scattered around the barn as well as the body of the dead cop. Rei carefully removed the gun and examined it before continuing toward the box were the puppies should be. The remaining five were whimpering and crying in the box. Rei smiled before she heard a growl behind her.

"Sakura-chan," Rei murmured as she turned the gun in one hand and the bat in the other. The dog charged at her and knocked the gun out of her hand before she could react. Teeth sinking into her shoulder, ripping and tearing as she yelled out. Rei hit the dog as hard as she could with the bat. Sakura's teeth released their grip, but not long enough for Rei to stand; she got on all fours before the dog's teeth sunk into her leg as the bloody fight continued. Horrible sounds came from the barn.

Takuya paced the area by the back door. A clear sign that something was not right,

"Rei could be in trouble," Minako stated as fear came over her. Loosing Rei had to be her worse nightmare, a nightmare she had every night. Every night she would wake up in tears and cold sweat because she never wanted to loose the headstrong miko that put her live in many situations to follow whatever her heart was telling her at the moment.

"We can't do much of anything," Ami pointed out, "We'll just get in the way."

"And become the newest brand of dog food for that monster." Makoto added. Minako stood by the window looking at the barn, Takuya by her side whimpering.

"I know boy," Minako stated scratching the dog's ears, "This is a nightmare."

Rei slammed the bat over the dog's head as hard as she could, breaking the bat in the process as the large animal fell to the ground. Rei panted and leaned against the hay bails trying to stop the dizziness overpowering her. Her jeans and hoodie were torn and soaked with blood. She slid down to sit and retrieved the handgun she dropped earlier and aimed it at the dog and waited. She wanted to be sure she was dead before she attempted to leave with the puppies.

"Rei-chan,"

"Minako," Rei looked up in shock as Minako and Takuya came into the barn, gazing at the fallen dog, Minako took a few steps closer to Rei.

"Are you Ok? No...Stupid question, I'm going to get Ami, she'll know what to do." Minako stated as she turned to leave.

"MINAKO LOOK OUT!" Rei yelled as Sakura stood up quickly and charged at Minako, knocking her down. Rei's head spun as she heard Minako scream.

_BANG_

Blood splattered across the wooden ground as the dog lay on top of Minako. Minako pushed the dog off and looked over at Rei, the gun held in position before she lowered it and looked at Minako with a terrified look.

"Are you hurt?" Rei asked as Minako crawled over to her.

"Am I hurt? You're the one loosing a gallon of blood every ten seconds." Minako stated as she examined the bites and scratches on Rei's shoulders, neck, and face. "Let's get back into the house."

"Not without those puppies," Rei stated as she stood up and walked over to pick up the box, "I didn't get mauled to leave them here."

"Hey Rei-chan," Minako stated as she walked over to the taller girl, She wrapped her arms around Rei's neck and kissed her. The simple act caused them both to turn red. "Thank you for saving me."

Rei murmured something under her breath. Minako smiled and kissed her again, more passionately this time. Rei kissed her back, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling away only when Minako accidentally brushed against one of the scratches on her neck.

"I'm glad to see everyone's Ok," The elderly doctor said as she finished wrapping Rei's wounds. "Takuya looks alright too, nothing too deep."

"I'm glad I live near a doctor." Sachio stated as he came into the house from cleaning the barn.

"Doctor and vet, when you live near lots of ranches, it helps to be able to take care of as many people and animals as possible." Doctor Chi said as she packed all of her stuff up. "Do take care of those little ones."

"Will do," Sachio called as she left. "I'm really sorry about the Sakura thing. I hope you all will allow me to show you around the ranch."

"As long as there are no more rabid dogs," Usagi groaned as everyone, but Rei and Minako headed out. Rei was currently feeding one of the puppies from a baby bottle.

"Three girls, two boys," Rei stated as she looked down at the young puppies,

"They're all so adorable." Minako stated as she sat next to Rei, helping her feed the puppies.

*** 8 weeks later ***

"So are all the puppies being adopted out today?" Minako asked as she watched the young puppies play in front of the shrine. Sachio allowed Rei to take the puppies back to the shrine and adopt them out while he and Takuya rested from Sakura's attack.

"Chikane has her new owners coming soon." Rei stated looking over at the older female puppy.

"Izumi has her new owners coming today too, right," Minako asked looking over at the lighter colored female.

"Yeah, so does Ryo. Izumi and Ryo got adopted together." Rei stated, "I'm glad they did, they play together all the time."

"What about Hitomi?" Minako asked looking over at the pure white female.

"I have a home for her in mind," Rei stated, "And Cujo is going to stay with me."

Cujo was the runt of the litter, a darker colored male. Cujo was fast asleep on Rei's lap as the others played.

Minako sat home watching the snow fall on Christmas Eve. The rest of her family had fallen asleep. Minako was just about to go to sleep before she heard a knock on the window; she turned to see a familiar face. She smirked and opened the window.

"What are you doing here Reiko?" Minako asked as she helped the Miko into the house.

"Just stopped by to deliver you're Christmas present." Rei stated, "Close your eyes."

Minako did what she was told as Rei pulled something white and furry out of her jacket.

"Surprise," Minako opened her eyes to see Rei handing Hitomi to her. The furry white St. Bernard was wagging her tail happily.

"I thought you said you already had a home for Hitomi." Minako said as she took Hitomi from Rei as Cujo jumped out of Rei's jacket.

"I do," Rei stated as she walked closer to Minako, "with you,"

Rei moved closer and kissed the surprised blonde.

**As Always, R&R**

**I got the idea for this when watching _Cujo_ with my dad. The movie was suprisingly good.**


	10. Biting and Scratching

Minako sat at their usual table at the crown. Makoto was sitting next to her, Usagi across from her and Ami sitting next to Usagi. The outer Senshi were sitting at the table behind Usagi and Ami. Haruka was behind Usagi and Michiru was behind Ami with Hotaru and Setsuna sitting across from them.

Minako couldn't help noticing that Usagi was looking at her funny.

"What's up, Usagi-chan?" Minako finally asked as Usagi blinked.

"Did you get hit during volleyball practice, Mina-chan?" Minako just gave her a confused look.

"What-"

"Because you have a bruise on the side of your neck." Minako blushed as she remembered what her and Rei were-uh…doing last night. Haruka, her hearing better then ever, turned around to face the red-faced Senshi of Venus.

"You and Rei fooling around?" Haruka asked wiggling her eyebrows. Minako felt her ears burn.

"Did Rei hit you?" Usagi asked still not getting it. Haruka started laughing as Usagi looked at her confused. Of course, with her perfect timing, Rei walked through the door and waved to the group. A confused look on her face after seeing Haruka laughing like a hyena, Usagi looking at her questioningly, Ami blushing and trying to hid behind her books. And her Minako redder then Mars's high heels.

"What's-" Rei started before Minako got up and grabbed Rei by the arm and pulled her out of the crown murmuring something about having to talk to her.

"What's up Mi-chan?"

"I'm gonna kill you,"

"What?" Rei looked down at her confused.

"You…" Minako showed her the bruise on her neck, "Left a nice little mark from yesterday."

"And Haruka picked up on that?" Rei said, now grinning like the Cheshire cat. Minako crossed her arms as her normal color returned to her face.

"Haruka is so embarrassing," Minako stated as Rei nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got enough looks today in the locker room from the scratches you left on my back." Rei stated as she leaned down and caught the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. Minako pulled away after a minute and smiled up at the raven haired girl…until something clicked in her mind.

"Reiko"

"Yes love?"

"How many of those catholic sluts were looking at you when you were taking your shirt off in the locker room anyway?"

Rei sweat dropped and had the feeling there was going to be a massacre at her school involving a certain blonde.

**Sorry for it being short, I was working on a longer one-shot as well as my two stories Forever the Martyr and The Cursed.**

**I was in a fluffy mood today, as always R&R!**


End file.
